ÚLTIMO ARCO DE BLEACH
by KurenaiShiba
Summary: Tras la derrota de los fullbringers, nuestros amigos se enfrentarán a la última y más peligrosa aventura. HitsuKarin/IchiRuki/
1. Capítulo 1: Karin, humana

ÚLTIMO ARCO DE BLEACH

CAPÍTULO 1

Karin, humana

Desde que Ichigo se había marchado a la universidad, Karin había adquirido la costumbre de utilizar su habitación como lugar especial para pensar. Era el único sitio en la casa donde podía estar sola, simplemente tumbada, sin tener que escuchar a nadie. Allí no estaba su hermana recordándole qué tarea doméstica le tocaba hacer, ni su padre armando escándalo por nada. Podía tumbarse en su cama, como estaba en ese momento, echar la siesta... Desde su ventana tenía vistas de toda la ciudad, y podía observar a los hollows, escondida y a oscuras. Allí también podía preocuparse por su hermano a gusto, sin que nadie le preguntara qué le pasaba o si estaba bien. Aún no le había dado ninguna explicación acerca de ser shinigami, y todo lo que sabía lo había oído de Don Kanonji y del mismo Urahara. Éste último le había aclarado muchas más cosas que el primero, pero también la había dejado más inquieta y confusa. Ahora, gracias a él sabía acerca de la Sociedad de Almas, de los shinigamis, de Aizen, que Ichigo había salvado los mundos hacía unos años, y que no hacía demasiado tiempo había vuelto a salvar de la amenaza de los fullbringers, aunque no le había quedado claro lo que eran. Ella no recordaba nada porque los shinigamis se habían encargado de hacerle olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Dos veces. Y eso le molestaba muchísimo. Odiaba no saber, y ser manipulada y tratada como una muñeca de trapo controlada al antojo de otra persona. Ya decidiría ella si quería o no ser consciente de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado. Había intentado que Urahara revirtiera el proceso que confundió su mente, pero se había negado. "De momento, no estás preparada"- había dicho. Cómo odiaba Karin ese tono condescendiente y a la vez jocoso, y la capacidad que parecía tener todo el mundo de decidir por ella. Al menos, se decía a sí misma, no era un "no" permanente. Algún día le sacaría toda la verdad, y esperaba que fuera pronto. Si es que en realidad el tendero era capaz de hacerlo y la negativa no era más que una simple excusa.

Al pensar en Urahara le vino a la mente que casi no le quedaban repelentes para hollows. Tenía que pasarse por la tienda antes de llegar al gimnasio. Miró la hora en el despertador de su hermano. Eran casi las cinco y media. Resopló. Tendría que darse prisa si quería hacerlo todo. Se levantó de la colcha azul con pocas ganas y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y a coger la bolsa de deporte. Allí se encontró con un espírutu bajito con pinta de cuarentón, deambulando de un lado para otro. Al verla su cara se iluminó de felicidad.

\- No te pongas tan contento, no puedo ayudarte.

Desde que Ichigo recuperó sus poderes de shinigami no había necestado más "Hacedores del funeral del alma", porque él se ocupaba de los plus desorientados a la espera de que les enviaran a la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora que se había ido iba a necesitarlos otra vez.

El espíritu se puso a llorar con grandes aspavientos, muy asustado. A Karin no le apetecía escucharle.

\- Está bien, está bien- cedió, visiblemente fastidiada-. Cállate. Espérame en la puerta, sígueme y podré mandarte a casa.

El espíritu salió por la ventana del cuarto, aliviado. Karin la cerró y bajó la persiana para poder ponerse a gusto la ropa para salir. No era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría. Durante los meses en los que Ichigo no había podido ver a los espíritus por falta de energía ella se había encargado de hacer el trabajo y de alguna manera se había corrido la voz entre las almas de que tenían que acudir a ella. Luego, cuando Ichigo pudo encargarse de nuevo, siguieron yendo a la misma casa.

Caminó por la calle, con el espíritu del hombre detrás de ella, a escasa distancia. Llevarle tan cerca le molestaba, pero se mordió la lengua. La tienda de Urahara no estaba lejos y pronto le perdería de vista.

De repente sintió la energía de un hollow. Detrás de ella. El espíritu del hombre gritó. Karin se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver cómo el ser devoraba al espíritu, dejando un charco de sangre en el lugar en el que había estado un momento antes. Justo en su espalda. Maldijo y saltó ágilmente, alejándose. No llevaba a mano los repelentes. Mierda. Tenía que esconderse para abrir la bolsa de deporte y buscarlos.

Sin que tuviera tiempo de pensar, el hollow le agarró la pierna. Se asustó, pero se repuso y le pateó la máscara con el pie que le quedaba libre, lo que hizo que el monstruo la soltase, debido a la sorpresa. Probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a que un humano le pegase en su fea cara. Karin aprovechó ese momento para huir y esconderse detrás de un banco. Desde allí observó al hollow con algo más de atención mientras buscaba los repelentes. Era un poco más grande que los que solían verse en Karakura. Su cuerpo era verde y violeta, y su máscara blanca, similar a una calabaza tallada, seguía intacta pese al golpe que le había dado. Miraba hacia el banco, porque debía de estar oliendo su energía. No estaba controlándola muy bien y sin duda llamaba la atención del hollow. Cuando encontró los repelentes comprobó que solo le quedaba una carga. Tenía que aprovecharlo bien. Salió de detrás del banco, y extendió el brazo con cuya mano sujetaba el repelente.

\- ¡A qué esperas!- le desafió-. ¡Ven aquí!

Necesitaba asegurarse de que no iba a fallar. Tenía que tenerle lo más cerca posible. El hollow fue corriendo hacia ella. Cuando le tuvo a escasos centímetros utilizó el último repelente, directo hacia la máscara y el ser desapareció. Había vuelto a Hueco Mundo.

Cayó al suelo al verse a salvo. Las piernas le temblaban, y la zona en la que le había agarrado el hollow le dolía. Le ardía como si toda esa piel estuviera al fuego. Se miró. Tenía una marca violácea y negra con la forma de la mano del hollow. Llevaba pantalón corto, así que el contacto había sido directo. Se levantó. Había gente en la calle mirándola. No le extrañaba después del espectáculo que había dado. A veces olvidaba que la mayoría de la gente solo podía verla a ella cuando se enfrentaba a un hollow. Tenía que tener un aspecto bastante ridículo. Se sacudió la camiseta negra, disimulando, recogió su bolsa de deporte de detrás del banco, y siguió caminando dignamente en dirección a la tienda sin querer volver la vista hacia los restos del espíritu al que había querido ayudar solo unos minutos antes.

En la puerta de la tienda de Urahara la recibió Tessai.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Kurosaki - dijo con gran ceremonia,haciendo una reverencia. A Karin le incomodaba un poco la actitud servil de aquél hombre tan grande. No entendía el motivo de tratarla como si fuese una princesa.

\- ¿Está Urahara?- preguntó directamente, sin responder al saludo.

Tessai asintió.

\- Pase.

Le abrió la puerta y Karin entró. A simple vista parecía la típica tienda de ultramarinos, pero Urahara escondía todo tipo de mágicos artilugios provenientes directamente de la Sociedad de Almas. Este estaba sentado en un cojín en el suelo, acariciando un gato negro que estaba acomodado sobre sus rodillas. Al verla, el gato se bajó al suelo y él sonrió, levantándose.

\- ¡Kurosaki!

Karin dejó el recipiente de repelentes vacío sobre el mostrador y fue al grano.

\- Se me ha acabado esto.

\- ¿Entonces solo será un frasco de repelentes para hollows?- dijo, tirando el bote a la basura.

\- No, también quiero un bote de "Hacedores del funeral del alma".

\- ¡Ah, claro! Que Ichigo ya se ha ido. ¿Qué tal le va?

Karin se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que bien, solo lleva allí tres días, así que solo ha llamado una vez, al llegar. Las clases empiezan el lunes. Solo está instalándose en la residencia y acostumbrándose a la ciudad. Dijo que vendría el fin de semana.

\- ¿Mañana, entonces?

\- No, el siguiente.

\- Seguro que le irá muy bien- dijo, sonriendo de medio al almacén a por tus cosas.

\- ¡Espera! Mejor traeme dos de repelentes. Últimamente hay más hollows de lo normal.

\- ¿Tú también lo has notado? - dijo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la trastienda. El gato entonces se sentó más cerca de ella, mirándola fijamente.

\- No voy a robar nada, gatito- le dijo. El gato inclinó la cabeza y enroscó la cola alrededor de su cuerpo-. Al menos no está Jinta - comentó en voz alta.

Le resultaba muy embarazoso comprar esas cosas delante de su compañero de clase.

Urahara volvió con los paquetes.

\- ¿Te molesta Yoruichi?

\- ¿Quién? ¡Ah! El gato. No, no. Solo me está mirando. O vigilando.

Urahara dejó los artículos en el mostrador y rozó la cabeza del animal con una delicadeza que sorprendió a Karin.

\- Aquí tienes, dos repelentes y un hacedor. Te he puesto también este producto nuevo, es un repelente especial. Guardalo para hollows grandes como el que te ha hecho esa marca en la pierna. Con él no tendrás que acercarte tanto.

Karin abrió la boca para replicar, pero solo le salió un "gracias". Se apretó la coleta, que era un gesto que la ayudaba a controlar sus nervios.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- No- mintió.

Urahara se caló su gorro de rayas verdes y blancas.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo cure?

\- No hace falta- rehusó.

\- Si las cosas se ponen feas, dímelo. Te ayudaré. Puedo entrenarte.

Karin alzó una ceja. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a entrenarla como había entrenado a Ichigo? ¿Le estaba ofreciendo ser shinigami? Pese a llevar tiempo tratando con Urahara, no acababa de confiar en él. En realidad, no sabía quién era, y parecía ocultar muchas cosas.

\- Ya estoy yendo a clases de kárate. Y, por cierto, llego tarde - guardó los frascos en su bolsa-. ¿Seguro que no te debo nada?

\- Seguro.

Karin se encogió de hombros. Se despidió y se fue corriendo en dirección al gimnasio.

Tatsuki la reprendió ligeramente por su tardanza.

\- Karin, la clase empezó hace diez minutos.

\- Lo siento, Tatsuki. No volverá a pasar.

No podía explicarle que la había atacado un hollow y que se había entretenido comprando artilugios extraños a un tendero sospechoso relacionado con el mundo de los espíritus.

\- Karin, eres la única alumna que tengo a esta hora- cambió el tono-. Intenta no fallarme, ¿vale?

\- Tranquila.

Tatsuki, tras hacer sus exámenes había decidido dedicarle un año al kárate en exclusiva. No sabía qué carrera quería estudiar, o si quería estudiar alguna. Su entrenador le había ofrecido dar clases en su gimnasio mientras se preparaba para el campeonato nacional de Japón, y había aceptado sin dudarlo. Sus clases para adultos y para la tercera edad tenían mucho éxito, pero en las clases para niños a partir de doce años solo tenía una alumna; Karin Kurosaki, allí presente.

\- Cuando empiecen las clases en el instituto seguro que se apunta más gente- la animó-. Cuando los estudiantes vean qué horario tienen.

\- Eso espero. ¿Cuándo empezáis?

\- El lunes. Como Ichigo.

\- Ah- suspiró, pensativa-. Dale recuerdos míos cuando hables con él. A ver, comencemos. Ponte en posición, como te enseñé el otro día. Delante del saco. Pégale una patada.

Karin obedeció. Al impactar contra el saco sintió un dolo profundo en la pierna derecha, la misma que le había tocado el hollow. Intentó no demostrarlo, pero no lo logró. Pensó que por suerte el uniforme tapaba sus piernas, aunque no estaba segura de si Tatsuki podría ser capaz de ver la marca o no.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, no es nada.

\- Bueno, pues intenta hacerlo así.

Tatsuki dio un golpe con el pie en la base del saco.

\- Este golpe se llama _kin geri_. Inténtalo tú. No, así no. Haz este giro con la cadera.

Karin dio un golpe al saco, esta vez con la pierna izquierda.

\- ¿Eres zurda?- se extrañó-. Habría jurado que habías golpeado antes con la derecha.

\- Sí, soy zurda- aprovechó, contenta de haber encontrado un pretexto convincente-. Por eso antes me ha costado tanto.

\- Pues va a seguir costandote, porque tienes que hacerlo con las dos piernas- se rió Tatsuki.

La clase de Karin también era la última del día para Tatsuki ese viernes, de modo que salieron juntas del gimnasio.

\- Te acompaño a tu casa. Me pilla de camino- dijo Tatsuki, revolviéndole el pelo negro y deshaciéndole la cola de caballo.

-¡Eh! - se quejó Karin. Había preferido salir del gimnasio con el uniforme puesto y cambiarse y ducharse en casa. Prefería que el ligero aire que corría no le rozase la pierna, porque hasta ese pequeño toque le quemaba en la marca.

\- Es verdad, es verdad - soltó una carcajada-. Ya no eres una niña. ¿Son catorce ya, no?

\- Cumpliré quince en mayo.

\- Solo estamos en septiembre -exclamó, divertida-. ¿Y no hay ningún novio?

Karin se puso como la grana.

\- ¿Por qué me pinchas? - preguntó, golpeándole en el hombro con el puño-. No, no hay novio.

\- ¡Qué daño!- se quejó, sin dejar de reir-. Perdona, perdona. Te conozco hace tantos años que eres casi como mi hermana pequeña. - Sin embargo siguió-. Pero algún pretendiente habrá.

\- Lo dudo, la guapa de la familia es Yuzu. Ella sí que tiene a alguno detrás. Aunque no sé si se da cuenta.

\- Tú también eres muy guapa. No te subestimes.

Karin no se subestimaba. Sabía que tenía una cara agradable aunque no llegase a tener la belleza de su hermana, que tenía la suerte de parecerse a su madre, y unos ojos interesantes. Con el desarrollo también su cuerpo estaba cambiando, hasta el punto de que a veces se sentía incómoda cuando jugaba al fútbol. Se iba convirtiendo en una jovencida casi sin quererlo.

\- Igualmente, no hay nadie. No estoy pensando en eso, ni conozco a nadie mínimamente interesante. Solo a los chicos de clase y a los del equipo, que no son nada del otro mundo. Niños.

\- Niños de tu edad.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de tí?- se la devolvió, con la esperanza de que la dejase en paz-. ¿No hay novio?

Tatsuki le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

\- Puede que sí.

Karin no se esperaba eso. Intentó sonsacarle más información, pero la monitora de kárate era dura de roer. Entre bromas el camino se hizo corto.

\- Ya hemos llegado. ¿Seguro que no quieres pasar a saludar? A papá le gustaría, y a Yuzu.

\- No, otro día. Hoy es muy tarde ya. Me esperan para cenar.

\- ¿Te espera ese novio tuyo?

\- No te pases - le revolvió el pelo otra vez antes de alejarse, despidiéndose con la mano.

Karin saludó a su hermana, que estaba haciendo la cena, y fue a ducharse. Su padre estaba sentado viendo la televisión. Quiso abrazarla, gritando algo que la chica no entendió, pero su hija le evitó y subió las escaleras. Una vez en el baño se desnudó y observó detenidamente su herida. Ocupaba casi toda la pantorrilla, y tenía zonas en carne viva. Le dolía mucho. La lavó mientras se duchaba, con agua templada, y al terminar miró en el botiquín. No tenían vendas suficientes como para cubrir todo. Su padre era médido, y en su botiquín familiar solo había una caja de tiritas y un bote de mercromina vieja.

\- En fin, en casa del herrero...- masculló.

Cubrió con tiritas algunas de las pequeñas heridas que tenía, y se prometió a sí misma ir a la farmacia al día siguiente. Las palabras de Urahara vinieron a su mente mientras pegaba los apósitos en la piel dando pequeños quejidos de dolor. ¿Podría él curarla? Era la primera vez que uno de esos monstruos la hería, ¿podría curarlo ella sola en casa? ¿O necesitaría algo especial? Ya iría viendo con los días. Si no mejoraba, tendría que acudir al tendero, le gustase o no. Estaba poniéndose el pijama largo cuando se estremeció al sentir la energía maligna de otro hollow, en la dirección hacia la que iba Tatsuki. Por un momento la imagen del espíritu que había acudido a ella por la tarde cruzó su mente, aunque se obligó a no pensar en él. Notaba a algunos más, pero mucho más lejos de casa. Estaban muy inquietos últimamente. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir si ir o no a por el ser maligno, su energía se extinguió.

\- Bien, esta vez han hecho su trabajo- dijo para sí misma, aliviada.

Orihime se estremeció por el aire fresco de la noche. Se frotó los brazos, deseando haberse puesto una chaqueta mientras los Shun Shun Rikka volvían a tomar la forma de unas horquillas en su sedoso cabello cobrizo. Miró a Chad, a su lado, tan estoico con su camiseta de tirantes, sin temblar ni siquiera una pizca.

\- Se hace raro hacer esto sin Kurosaki y sin Ishida- comentó Orihme con un falso gesto alegre.

Los dos amigos acababan de deshacerse de un hollow menor. Uno de esos pequeños y débiles, que no contaban con ningún tipo de poder especial. No les había costado mucho trabajo. Después de haberse enfrenado a shinigamis y arrancars, les había sabido a poco.

\- Por allí hay más- Chad señaló con el dedo hacia el parque.

Orihime asintió, en silencio. Estaba triste desde que se había ido Ichigo, y menos habladora de lo normal. Se repetía a sí misma que se había ido cerca, y que podría seguir viéndole, pero ya no sería lo mismo. No podía parar de pensar en él, de forma obsesiva. Cuando se encontraba sola en casa, no podía parar de llorar. Ichigo estaba en Naruki, estudiando, igual que Ishida, mientras que ella había aumentado las horas de trabajo en la panadería hasta tener una jornada completa. No podía permitirse pagar la universidad y el alquiler, y ahora que era mayor de edad esa tía suya que solía ayudarla había dejado de hacerlo. Chad, por su parte, estaba estudiando música en una escuela en Karakura.

\- Me pregunto cuándo volveremos a luchar todos juntos, Sado- dijo con la voz apagada mientras ambos iban decididos a acabar con el resto de hollows que campaban a sus anchas por la ciudad.


	2. Capítulo 2: El festival de fin de verano

ÚLTIMO ARCO DE BLEACH

CAPÍTULO 2

El festival de fin de verano

El último sábado antes del inicio de las clases se celebraba en Karakura un festival a orillas del río, para que los niños y adolescentes de la ciudad se despidiesen de sus vacaciones de verano. Con el tiempo se había convertido en todo un acontecimiento al que acudía casi toda la ciudad, con fuegos artificiales, música, títeres y juegos que duraba todo el día. La familia Kurosaki nunca se lo perdía. A Yuzu e Isshin les hacía especial ilusión, dado su caracter alegre, y siempre se ponían ropa tradicional para acudir. A Karin le gustaban las gimcanas, las carreras y las actividades físicas que podía hacer allí, así que siempre vestía con pantalones porque la _yukata_ le restaba movilidad. Aunque habría preferido quedarse ese sábado en casa descansando su pierna herida, que era un secreto para su familia, no había podido decirles que no a su padre y a su hermana. Además, se trataba de un año especial, poque era el primero en que Ichigo no iba con ellos, y Karin no habría tenido valor de dejar al grupo todavía más pequeño.

Habían comido allí sobre el césped bolas de arroz, anguila asada y un bizcocho de té verde casero que había hecho Yuzu, en un lugar privilegiado al lado del agua, y ahora se encontraban viendo los puestos. Aúnque era de día y no estaban encendidos los farolillos rojos que unían los distintos carriles de tenderetes, el ambiente era festivo y muy divertido. Yuzu tomaba fotos de todo con su móvil, animada por su padre. Karin procuraba esconderse un poco cada vez que enfocaba: le había hecho fotos hasta comiendo, que a saber dónde acabarían. Su hermana le había cogido el gusto a las redes sociales últimamente, y a ella subía todo lo que hacía como si fuera un diario. Su padre se había comprado una máscara de _kappa_ , y había intentado asustar con ella a todo conocido que había encontrado, para gran bochorno de sus hijas. No paraba de pulular de puesto en puesto, comprando todo lo que le gustaba, o lo que le parecía curioso o nuevo. Al final del día, como cada año, iría cargado con montones de bolsas llenas de cositas inútiles que acabarían en el cubo de la basura en poco tiempo. Karin se echó las manos a la cabeza mientras le observaba enredar en un tenderete de disfraces y kimonos. Entonces Yuzu comenzó a apuntarla con el móvil.

\- No, espera, Yuzu - empezó a hacer aspavientos para evitar la instantánea-. Déjamelo y te haré una foto yo a ti.

\- Vale - Yuzu sonrió y comenzó a posar delante de un árbol decordado con flores de papel de colores. Estaba muy guapa con el pelo castaño recogido en un moño y el traje de seda amarillo con estrellas blancas bordadas.

\- Ya está- le devolvió el móvil-. Has salido muy bien.

-¡Ahora tú!- exclamó, feliz.

\- No, Yuzu, yo ...

No pudo terminar la frase. Su padre apareció de repente por detrás de ella con una sombrilla roja abierta. Le puso el brazo sobre los hombros, de forma que la sombrilla quedó detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Ahora, Yuzu!

Ambos levantaron el pulgar.

\- ¡Gracias, papá!

\- ¡Lo habíais planeado! - se indingnó Karin-. ¡Traidores!

Yuzu disparaba una foto tras otra.

\- ¡Sonríe, hermanita!

Karin forecejaba con su padre, pero éste era más fuerte que ella. Su hermana les hizo fotos mientras Karin les gritaba a ambos, mientras intentaba meterle el dedo en el ojo a Isshin, mientras le tiraba de la corta barba como buenamente podía, mientras le tapaba la nariz, cruzando ella los brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, tapándose la cara... y finalmente, sonriendo al lado de su padre. Tras conseguirlo, Yuzu se unió a ellos y los tres se hicieron un bonito selfie familiar.

\- Mira que sois pesados los dos. Sois igualitos- rezongó Karin mientras ellos dos reían y chocaban las manos.

\- Oye, Karin- Yuzu cambió de tema-, allí se hace una carrera.

Miró hacia donde señalaba su hermana. Un cartel anunciaba una carrera de obstáculos de dos kilómetros en el circuito para bicicletas. La pierna le molestaba, pero su melliza la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que algo tenía que ocurrirle para rechazar algo así. De modo que se dirigió hacia el stand que estaba al inicio de la pista para apuntarse. Empezaba en quince minutos, así que estaba a tiempo. Por su parte, su padre y Yuzu fueron a echar un vistazo al espectáculo de un mago _amateur_ que hacía trucos de cartas con muy poco desparpajo.

\- ¿Nombre?- le preguntó el encargado, sin mirarla. Era un chico algo mayor que ella, que llevaba una gorra azul con finas rayas, la misma que llevaban todos los dependientes y trabajadores del festival.

\- Karin Kurosaki.

Lo apuntó.

\- ¿Edad?- lo pronunció con desgana.

\- Catorce años.

\- Bien, tienes el número treinta y tres- le puso una pegatina con el número en la mano.

\- No te molestes en apuntarte, vas a perder, Kurosaki.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar una voz arrogante y conocida para encontrarse con un chico de pelo de punta pelirrojo y ojos rasgados y oscuros.

\- Ah, eres tú, Jinta. ¿Qué haces que no estás barriendo la tienda?

El chico cerró los puños con rabia.

\- Jinta, sé más educado- le regañó Tessai, dándole un capón. Karin pudo ver el miedo en los ojos del chico -. Buanas tardes, señorita Kurosaki.

Hizo su acostumbrada reverencia.

\- No hagas eso aquí, que nos mira la gente- rogó, golpeándose la frente con la mano, muerta de la vergüenza.

Tessai era un hombre moreno con un frondoso bigote negro que, de por sí, llamaba la atención. Alto como una torre, era musculoso y tenía un gesto grave perpetuo en el rostro. Para Karin era tan misterioso como Urahara, que se encontraba detrás de él junto a Ururu, y una mujer morena a la que Karin no conocía. Ésta tenía una bonita mirada dorada y llevaba el pelo color berenjena recogido en una coleta alta. Urahara y Ururu la saludaron, pero la mujer se limitó a mirarla fijamente, provocandole una inexplicable sensación de _deja-vù_.

\- Hemos cerrado la tienda pronto para traer a los niños a divertirse- explicó el tendero al mismo tiempo que Jinta se apuntaba para la carrera-. ¿Todo bien, Kurosaki? ¿Y esa pierna? ¿Tan bien está que ya puedes correr y saltar?

Karin se encogió de hombros.

\- Mejora- mintió. Por la mañana había comprado vendas y, tras volver a lavar bien la pierna se las había puesto, procurando no apretar mucho para que no le dificultase el caminar. Las heridas ahora tenían pequeñas costras, y la piel, que se había resecado, le picaba y le provocaba una sensación tirante.

\- Me alegro- se levantó su eterno sombrero mientras lo decía-. ¿Has venido sola?

\- No, mi familia está por allí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Está Yuzu aquí? - Jinta, que ahora llevaba el número treinta y cuatro pegado en el pecho, se colocó el pelo con la mano.

\- Deja a mi hermana tranquila- le dijo para provocarle-. Ella no va con perdedores.

Jinta no pudo replicar porque en ese momento se dio la señal que indicaba que los participantes en la carrera debían dirigirse a sus posiciones. Tenían números consecutivos, así que estaban uno al lado del otro en la fila de atrás. Había mucha gente, pero ellos dos habían sido los últimos en apuntarse, por lo tanto también eran los últimos en salir. El chico que les había registrado salió de su stand con una bandera de cuadros. La alzó.

\- ¡Preparados! - gritó.

\- Retira lo que has dicho de tu hermana - soltó Jinta, de repente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás con eso? - Karin no daba crédito.

\- Retíralo- repitió, serio.

\- No pienso retirarlo.

\- ¡Listos!

\- Vas a moder el polvo, Jinta - le amenazó.

\- Espera y verás.

\- ¡Ya!

La carrera dio comienzo, y todos los participantes empezaron a correr. Jinta, aprovechando que Karin no podía correr todo lo rápido que le hubiera gustado, tomó una ventaja que no le duró mucho. Ella se puso a su mismo nivel, pero cuando iba a adelantarle, Jinta le agarró del pelo. Karin gritó.

\- ¡No me vas a ganar!

\- ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Le dio un codazo que le hizo doblarse de dolor para librarse de su agarre.

\- Serás... - murmulló, casi sin respiración.

Karin emitió una risotada digna de un psicópata mientras se alejaba corriendo de él. Saltó el primer obstáculo, una valla no demasiado alta, y su pierna se resintió. Tuvo que bajar la velocidad, lo que permitió a su compañero de clase alcanzarla de nuevo. Saltaron la siguiente valla al mismo tiempo, y al caer Karin le empujó con los hombros.

-¡Hasta luego!- le gritó.

El resto de participantes se alejaba de ellos, asustados. Jinta aceleró hasta embestirla y ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando. Se escuchó un el sonido de un silbato tres veces, con un pitido cada vez más largo.

-¡Numeros treinta y tres y treinta y cuatro! ¡Descalificados! ¡Números treinta y tres y treinta y cuatro, descalificados he dicho! ¡Salid de la pista sin molestar a los participantes!

Yuzu e Isshin recogieron a Karin en el césped. Se había dejado caer en él con el cuerpo dolorido y cara de derrota tras su expulsión de la carrera. Jinta se había ido antes de que Yuzu pudiera verle en esa situación, y se había reunido con Urahara y los demás. Empezaba a anochecer. Isshin invitó a sus hijas a un pincho de calamar asado y subieron a la noria los tres. Desde allí Karin observó en silencio cómo la luna empezaba a iluminar el cielo azul oscuro.

Orihime había ido a buscar a Tatsuki cuando salió del trabajo para ir al festival de fin de verano. Se habían perdido casi todo, pero aún podrían ver el espectáculo de luces sobre el río, que era lo más bonito. Además, le habían prometido a Chad que irían. Su clase en la academia de música había sido elegida para tocar en el festival en directo, y querían ir a verle para animarle. Habían quedado en encontrarse con Mizuiro allí, al lado de la noria. El chico las recibió con unas brochetas de pollo con salsa _yakitori_ que acababa de comprar para todos.

\- No podía dejar que mis chicas favoritas pasaran hambre- dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Mizuiro! No he cenado nada- Orihime cogió la suya y dio una vuelta sobre sus pies haciendo ondear su falda, feliz.

\- Se me hace raro que no estés con alguna de esas novias tuyas por ahí- le comentó Tatsuki.

\- Es el último fin de semana que voy a pasar en Karakura en mucho tiempo- se encogió de hombros, fingiendo cierta indiferencia-. Quería pasarlo con gente que sé que me aprecia de verdad.

Mizuiro iba a coger un tren a la mañana siguiente para ir a Tokio, donde estudiaría el primer año de la carrera de derecho en una universidad privada. En la primera parada, Naruki, bajaría para despedirse de Keigo, Ichigo e Ishida y luego seguiría su viaje hasta la capital del país.

\- ¿Dónde está Chad?- Orihime habló con la boca llena.

\- Está ensayando en aquella carpa- señaló hacia una tienda grande de tela blanca-. Pero ya va a terminar.

Delante de la carpa había varias sillas plegables de madera preparadas para quien quisiera escuchar el concierto. Ya había algunas personas sentadas, y Orihime, Tatsuki y Mizuiro se unieron a ellos, en primera fila.

\- ¡Qué emocionada estoy!- Orihime unió las manos y esbozo un gesto de ilusión-. ¡Ya va a empezar!

La tela que cubría la carpa se abrió y apareció el grupo. Chad estaba en una esquina, sobresaliendo en altura sobre todos los demás, vestido con una camisa hawaiana de flores rosas y verdes. Sujetaba una guitarra española. Aparte de él había dos chicas que iban a tocar el violín, y también gente con trompetas, tambores y un ukelele. No eran muchos, porque solo habían llamado a los que ya tocaban medianamente bien un instrumento. Chad había aprend ºido a tocar la guitarra de niño, cuando vivía con su abuelo en México, y de él había heredado la guitarra que llevaba en ese momento.

Una de las compañeras de Chad, una chica bajita que llevaba gafas redondas, cogió un micrófono y se dirigió a su escaso público:

\- Señoras y señores, con ustedes los alumnos de primero de la Escuela de Música de Karakura.

Orihime y los demás se levantaron para aplaudir, junto al resto de personas que estaban allí. La joven miró en derredor y pensó, con un poco de pena, que todo el público debía de estar formado por la familia y amigos de los chicos.

No fue un concierto profesional, y solo duró una hora. Algunos de los chicos, por los nervios, cometieron fallos; no así Chad. Comenzaron con una serie de canciones lentas, para ir poco a poco pasando a tocar canciones más movidas. Ya hacia el final Orihime y los demás retiraron las sillas y se pusieron a bailar. Al terminar, Tatsuki se puso a vitorear a Chad en voz muy alta, lo que hizo que las mejillas del mismo se tiñeran ligeramente de rojo. Cuando bajó del escenario tras ayudar a recoger todos los instrumentos y aparatos de sonido, aún estaban un poco sonrosadas.

-Vamos a ver el espectáculo de luces- dijo tratando de desviar la atención de sí mismo, cosa que no consiguió. Durante todo el camino hacia el río Orihime y Tatsuki le felicitaron e hicieron la pelota. Mizuiro se limitó a darle una palmada en la espalda y a disfrutar de la incómoda situación de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al río el espectáculo de luces ya había comenzado. Unos dragones dorados brillantes danzaban sobre el río, con los fuegos artificiales de fondo. Orihime se quedó embelesada mientras contemplaba como las figuras se entrelazaban, dividían y formaban la palabra "Karakura" para luego pasar a transformarse en otros seres fantásticos.

\- Es muy bonito- le hubiera gustado haberlo visto con Ichigo, pero prefirió no verbalizar sus pensamientos. Se lo imaginó mirando con el ceño fruncido y cara de hastío y tuvo que reprimir una risita.

\- Solo por este momento vale la pena haberse quedado aquí otro año.

Orihime apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tatsuki y siguieron observando el show.

Sin previo aviso entre los fuegos artificiales el cielo se quebró y de la cicatriz dejada en él empezaron a salir monstruos de máscara blanca, rompiendo la calma reinante hasta el momento. Chad fue el primero en darse cuenta. Se levantó de golpe.

\- Inoue, mira.

La joven ya estaba observando, horrorizada. A su alrededor la mayoría de vecinos de Karakura seguían sentados tranquilamente, aunque algunos, los dotados de más energía espiritual de la normal para un humano, gritaban y habían empezado a correr ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás.

\- Tatsuki, Mizuiro, ¡corred!

A Tatsuki le costó un momento reaccionar y huir junto al chico mientras Orihime y Chad se dirigían diligentes hacia los hollows. Miró un segundo hacia atrás para ver cómo los brazo de Chad se convertían en dos potentes armas acorazadas y las horquillas de su amiga de la infancia brillando alrededor de su cabeza como si de un cuento de terror se tratase.

Una mujer cayó al suelo ensangrentada cerca de Karin y su familia. Probablemente ella nunca llegaría a saber lo que había ocurrido, pero Karin lo había visto. Un hollow dotado con enormes pinzas la había atacado y atravesado con una de ellas. Yuzu chilló, sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Isshin rápidamente agarró a sus hijas bajo cada uno de sus brazos y comenzó a correr con ellas en dirección a su clínica.

El caos se apoderó de los que hasta hacía un momento había sido una fiesta tranquila. La gente moría y resultaba herida sin saber el motivo, otros huían en todas direcciones. Pocas cosas dan más miedo que recibir un ataque de algo invisible de lo que no te puedes defender. Había gritos, llantos, souvenirs y comida en el suelo... Yuzu llevaba los ojos cerrados, con los párpados fuertemente apretados. Karin sujetaba los repelentes ocultos en la mano, por si acaso alguno les atacaba. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la calzada, Isshin dejó a sus hijas en el suelo y les ordenó volver a casa.

\- Pero, papá, yo... - Karin se quejó. Quería quedarse a intentar enfrentarse a los hollows, pero no podía explicárselo a su padre.

\- ¿Tú no vienes?

\- No, Yuzu, yo me quedo. Soy médico, y puedo ayudar.

\- Pero, papá... - Yuzu empezó a replicar, pero Isshin ya se había dado la vuelta y marchaba hacia la multitud. Se volvió hacia su hermana con los ojos marrones anegados en lágrimas-. Karin, tengo miedo.

\- No te preocupes, Yuzu- la abrazó.

Karin no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado quería poner a su hermana a salvo, pero por otro sentía que su deber era quedarse allí. Creía poder expulsar de allí a algunos hollows. Aunque había muchísimos. Solo desde donde ella estaba podía ver ocho de esos bichos. La gran cantidad de energía maligna que emanaba de ellos hacía que se encontrase mal y le doliese el estómago, pero también sentía la energía de Chad y Orihime luchando en algún punto lejano. Debía ayudarles.

\- ¡Karin!

Quien la llamaba era Urahara. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban él y su grupo a su lado. Jinta se aproximó, alarmado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Yuzu?

Yuzu asintió. Entonces Karin tuvo una idea.

\- Jinta, lleva a Yuzu a casa.

La mujer morena que les acompañaba intervino.

\- Kisuke, marcháos los dos con las niñas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí. Son hollows menores, podemos apañárnos bien.

\- Yo cerraré la grieta- dijo Tessai.

\- ¿Tú también te quedas, Ururu?

Ururu dijó tímidamente que sí. Para Karin no había pasado desapercibido el comentario de la mujer. "Las niñas" la incluía a ella. Tomó una decisión en el último momento y salió corriendo, esperando que su hermana lo comprendiera.

\- ¡Llevadla a casa!- gritó mientras se alejaba.

-¡Karin! ¿Dónde vas?

Yuzo hizo el amago de seguirla, pero Urahara se lo impidió. Karin no quiso volver a mirar atrás. No quería saber si Tessai, Ururu o esa mujer la estaban siguiendo. Con la esperanza de no toparse con su padre y con los repelentes en la mano, se dirigió hacia uno de esos seres; uno que parecía una mantis religiosa gigante. Antes de que el hollow pudiera reaccionar, Karin le roció una carga de repelente directo hacia la cara, provocando que desapareciese.

\- Bien -masculló-. A por otro.

Avanzó entre un regero de basura y cuerpos, vivos e inertes, tirados en el suelo hasta alcanzar a un segundo hollow. Éste tenía el cuerpo marrón con un gran agujero en el estómago, y alas azules puntiagudas. La máscara blanca recordaba a la cara de un jabalí. Al verla se relamió. Karin sintió asco al apuntarle con el spray.

\- Pero mira que eres feo- le dijo. El hollow levantó el vuelo al ver que ella le amenazaba y se alejó de ella. Karin le siguió con dificultad. Cada vez le dolía más la pierna. Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber permitido que Urahara le curase la herida.

El hollow, que sabía que le estaba persiguiendo, la dirigió hacia la grieta de la que aún seguían saliendo monstruos.

\- ¿De modo que era una trampa, eh? Eres más listo de lo que pareces.

Usaba la bravuconería para convencerse a sí misma, pero la realidad era bien distinta. Estaba rodeada por cinco hollows, con la certeza de que cerca de ella no hacían más que aparecer nuevos enemigos, que podían atacarla en cualquier momento. Y ella solo contaba con una pierna dolorida y un spray de repelentes para hollows. Empezó a girar con su spray en la mano, apuntando a sus atacantes uno por uno.

\- Ni os atreváis.

Uno de ellos, el más pequeño y gordito, con una máscara totalmente amorfa y con el agujero en el cuello regordete, dio unos pasos en dirección hacia ella. Karin respondió rociándole con el repelente. El hollow se fue.

\- Uno menos.

Siguió apuntando a los demás, intentando tenerles controlados a todos al mismo tiempo. Un segundo hollow intentó agarrarle de la coleta. Ella le esquivó y le repelió.

\- Dos menos.

Pero no eran dos menos. Eran tres más los que se habían unido al grupo que la acosaba, recién salidos de Hueco Mundo. Karin se sentía impotente y cansada. Los hollows empezaban a mostrarse ansiosos y a emitir sonidos guturales. Dos hollows, el alado que la había dirigido hasta allí y otro que carecía de nariz. Karin pudo echarle el repelente al que se acercaba volando con sus colmillos de jabalí, pero no pudo atacar al otro. Llegó a sentir las garras del otro en los hombros, y cómo desgarraba su carne y lal mangas de su camiseta. Emitió un alarido de dolor. Se dio la vuelta para tratar de deshacerse de él, pero se encontró con que no estaba. En su lugar se encontraban la amiga de Urahara, Tessai y Ururu.

\- Aparta, Karin- dijo la mujer-. Ocupate de que no entren más, Tessai. Ururu, acompáñala a la tienda. Que Kisuke le cure eso.

Karin no se atrevió a contestar. Se quedó maravillada al contemplar los movimientos elegantes con los que la esbelta mujer se deshizo de todos los hollows sin ninguna dificultad. Se sintió impotente e inútil.

\- Ururu, te he dicho que te la lleves- repitió-. Y cuida de ella. Esos juguetes no le servirán de nada aquí.

Ururu la cogió en brazos, la puso sobre su hombro como si se tratase de un saco de patatas y la sacó de allí a una velocidad que Karin no pudo evitar catalogar de sobrehumana.


	3. Capítulo 3: Shinigamis en Karakura

ÚLTIMO ARCO DE BLEACH

CAPÍTULO 3

Shinigamis en Karakura

Cuando Karin llegó a su casa aquella noche encontró a Jinta tranquilizando y haciendo compañía a Yuzu en la cocina. Cuando su hermana la vio entrar dejó en la mesa el té verde que estaba tomando y fue a abrazarla.

\- ¡Karin! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tienes la ropa rota! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Papá aún no ha llegado, ¿no viene contigo?

Se sintió abrumada ante la avalancha de preguntas y el nerviosismo de Yuzu. Ururu la había llevado a la tienda de Urahara, todo el camino cargando con ella, corriendo sin parar. Allí el tendero había curado todas sus heridas con algo llamado _kido_. Se trataba de una especie de magia que había hecho con sus propias manos. Simplemente las había colocado encima de ella y una luz amarillenta la había envuelto hasta que su piel había vuelto a ser blanca, tersa, sin una sola marca. Sin sangre u olor a hollow. Luego la había acompañado hasta la puerta misma de su hogar.

\- El viejo estará bien, Yuzu, no te preocupes. Jinta, gracias por haberte quedado con ella- era una invitación a irse.

\- Ten cuidado- le pidió Yuzu.

Jinta vio la oportunidad de presumir.

\- Esos bichos no pueden conmigo- dijo moviendo los brazos tratando de mostrar un músculo inexistente.

Karin suspiró. Le hubiera gustado haberle dicho algo cortante, pero vio a su hermana sonreir y prefirió no estropear el momento.

Una vez el chico se hubo marchado, Yuzu se quedó esperando a su padre y Karin prefirió subir a la habitación de Ichigo. Después de todo lo que había pasado necesitaba encerrarse a pensar. Si bien ahora físicamente se encontraba mejor, anímicamente estaba destrozada y decepcionada consigo misma. ¿Qué había hecho? Al fin y al cabo, nada. Había intentado ayudar, pero solo había conseguido ahuyentar a unos pocos hollows. Ni siquiera había podido matar a alguno, o tan siquiera golpearle, o salvar a alguien. Al contrario, la habían salvado a ella. Las palabras de esa mujer le dolían cada vez que las recordaba: "esos juguetes no le servirán de nada aquí". Ella le había echado un vistazo y solo eso le había bastado para saber que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Conocía su nombre, y sus capacidades. Urahara tenía que haberle hablado de ella y de lo que hacía. Y ambos sabían que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Lanzó los repelentes contra el armario, con rabia. ¿De verdad no era capaz de proteger a su familia, a sus amigos? ¿Solo de defenderse a sí misma y ya está? ¿Podía tomar el lugar de Ichigo? No, obviamente no; Ichigo era un poderoso shinigami que había salvado al mundo arriesgando su vida. Y ella era una niña con un spray jugando a la super heroína. Una niña que a la primera oportunidad había sido rescatada por una luchadora desconocida y una chica rara de su instituto. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de su hermano, apretando sus ojos con los brazos para evitar llorar, sin mucha suerte. Se acurrucó contra la almohada y así protegida y sollozando se quedó dormida.

De madrugada unos ruidos la despertaron. Alguien había tirado una silla, o algo grande. O quizá su hermana se había caído. O su padre, que debía de haber vuelto ya. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Escuchó otro golpe. No era su padre. Los ruidos venían de a habitación que compartía con Yuzu. Había una energía desconocida con ella, aunque débil. Salió del dormitorio de su hermano y pegó la oreja a la puerta del suyo propio. Se oía una voz masculina, pero hablaba demasiado bajito como para comprender lo que decía. Karin se hartó. Abrio la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a un joven shinigami moreno con adornos circulares en el pelo. Estaba al lado de Yuzu, que dormía en su cama y sostenía un juguete con cabeza de pollo en una mano y el móvil de su hermana en la otra. Tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo.

\- ¿Quién narices eres tú? ¿Qué estabas haciendole a mi hermana? ¿Y con quién hablabas? - intentó no gritar para no despertar a su melliza, pero el tono de su voz no era en absoluto agradable.

El shinigami la miró, temblando. Karin le agarró de la ropa oscura.

\- Contesta- dijo, amenazante.

\- So...so...soy... me... me...

\- ¡No tengo todo el día!

Le soltó y él recuperó poco a poco el aliento.

\- Me... me llamo Ryonosuke Yuki y soy uno de los shinigamis encargados de Karakura.

Karin subió una ceja, incrédula.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no te he visto nunca? - inquirió.

\- Mi compañera y yo solo llevamos unos días aquí. Antes estábamos en Naruki, pero desde que Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto, vive allí, nos han trasladado a Karakura.

\- ¿Tu compañera está aquí contigo?

\- N...no... hablaba conmigo mismo mientras revisaba el móvil. T... tengo que eliminar cualquier imagen en la que pueda aparecer algo comprometedor para la Sociedad de Almas o el Mundo Humano. Además -sacó una libreta de su bolsillo con la misma mano con la que sostenía el teléfono- tengo órdenes de borrar la memoria de Yuzu Kurosaki y Karin Kurosaki.

Karin le arrebató la libreta con brusquedad. Efectivamente, debajo de "clínica Kurosaki" y de la dirección de su casa estaban escritos los nombres de ella y de su hermana, pero no el de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué no aparece Isshin Kurosaki? - se extrañó.

\- No... no lo sé -empezó a temblar de nuevo y bajó la cabeza-. Yo solo obedezco órdenes.

Volvió a agarrar la ropa de Yuki. Sujetándola tiró de él hasta juntar sus frentes. El shinigami no era mucho más alto que ella. Podría pasar de hecho por un chico de su misma edad.

\- Que te quede claro, mi memoria se va a quedar como está. ¿Has entendido? No. Me. Vas. A. Tocar. Ni. Un. Solo. Recuerdo.

\- S...s...sí... en... ent... entendido.

Karin le soltó con un ligero empujón.

\- Ahora desmemoriza a Yuzu y lárgate de aquí.

Yuki asintió, con miedo. Apuntó con el juguete con cabeza de gallo a la chica dormida, apretó un botón y la cabeza de plástico se vio impulsada con un muelle, como en una caja sorpresa. Se escuchó un "puff" y salieron unas pocas chispas.

\- Ya está - anunció Yuki con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Ya está? - Karin no saba crédito-. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa chorrada?

\- Sí... el proceso desmemorizador se hace así.

Karin trató de forzar su mente para recordar. Al menos en dos ocasiones eso se lo habían hecho a ella. Quería acordarse, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba que le viniese a la mente una imagen del tal Aizen, o de esos misteriosos _fullbringers_.

\- Aún tengo que revisar el teléfono.

La chica se acercó más a él para vigilar lo que hacía Yuki mientras veía las fotografías que había hecho Yuzu. Pasó por las imágenes de la comida, y las que le había hecho a traición con su padre. El selfie en el que ninguno de los tres se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir pocas horas después. Por las de la noria y otras muchas que no le había visto hacer. Llegó al video que había tomado su hermana del espectáculo de luces. Se había olvidado de apagar la grabación al empezar todo el caos de los hollows, así que se escuchaba toda la conversación con Urahara, los gritos y cómo su padre se despedía de ellas.

\- Esto hay que borrarlo- Yuki la miró como pidiéndole permiso. Karin le dio la razón. No quería que Yuzu tuviera ese tipo de recuerdos, ni en su mente, ni en su teléfono.

\- Listo- le dio el móvil a Karin-. Me tengo que ir ya, aún tengo muchas casas que revisar.

\- Solo una pregunta antes de que te vayas- dijo-. ¿Dónde estábais tu compañera y tú esta noche? No he visto a ningún shinigami en el festival.

\- Cuando llegamos no quedaba nadie. Llegamos tarde porque estábamos enfrentándonos a un hollow en otra parte de la ciudad. Aquí hay más gente que se ocupa de ellos. Karakura es una zona catalogada como de "peligro B".

\- Explícate.

\- "Peligro B" significa que tiene un número importante de hollows y sucesos extraños. Si quieres que te sea sincero, en el mundo humano no hay zonas de "peligro A". Karakura es un lugar excepcional. Por eso se permite que haya humanos que también eliminen hollows, siempre que sea dentro de un orden y que no se rompa el equilibrio de las almas. ¡Ah!- suspiró, resignado-. Mi trabajo en Naruki era mucho más cómodo.

\- Murió gente- le cortó Karin. Era un reproche también para sí misma.

Yuki desvió la mirada de sus ojos claros en los que se reflejaba una vergüenza repentina.

\- Lo siento- murmuró antes de saltar por la ventana del cuarto.

\- Y yo- susurró Karin una vez se encontró sola con su hermana en el dormitorio.

Salió de la habitación y fue a asomarse a la puerta del cuarto de su padre. No estaba allí. Le extrañó que su hermana se hubiera acostado antes de que él llegase. Bajó las escaleras, buscándole. Miró primero en la clínica, pero no estaba. Tampoco había nigún herido en ella, cosa que inquietó a Karin. Fue a la cocina, donde encontró una nota en el frigorífico, sujeta con un imán.

"Estoy en el Hospital Ishida. Besos, papá".

Debía de haberse encontrado con Yuzu al llegar a casa, y haberse ido después de que ella se fuese a dormir. Karin se sentó, intrigada sobre el motivo por el que su padre no aparecía en la lista de Yuki. Por primera vez en su vida empezó a preguntarse quién era realmente Isshin Kurosaki.

Se despertó por la mañana en la misma mesa de la cocina. Finalmente había caído rendida por el cansancio mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza con todo lo que había ocurrido. Yuzu ya le había puesto delante un cuenco de arroz y un platito con pescado. Su padre estaba a su lado, con un vaso de café caliente que humeaba expandiendo su olor por toda la estancia. Yuzu ya había desayunado. Tenía mala cara. Cara de enfado.

\- Hoy te tocaba a ti, Karin- dijo, sentándose. Encendió la televisión con el mando a distancia y puso las noticias, como cada mañana. La presentadora estaba explicando como una serie de explosiones de gas consecutivas habían arrasado parte de la ciudad de Karakura, dejando varias decenas de muertos.

"Vaya- pensó Karin, sorprendida y a la vez admirada-, así que así funciona el desmemorizador de los shinigamis".

\- Tuvimos mucha suerte de no habernos visto afectados- declaró su padre. Karin le miró. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no podía decírselo a la cara.

\- ¿Hoy trabajas aquí, papá?

\- No, Yuzu. Voy al hospital ahora. Si hace falta, trasladaremos aquí a los heridos más leves. Si viene alguien, decidle que pase por la tarde.

Karin no se sentía con ganas de participar en aquella pantomima de conversación, y permaneció callada, mirando las noticias. Cuando acabaron de hablar de las falsas explosiones de gas, pasaron a hablar de la desaparición de una mujer en Naruki. Se llamaba Emiko Mori. Mostraron su fotografía y pidieron que se llamase a la policía si alguien la veía o tenía alguna información. Era una monitora de guardería joven y rubia, que llevaba dos días ya sin dar señales de vida.

\- Vaya, en Naruki. Aquí al lado- Yuzu se estremeció.

\- Estad atentas cuando vayáis solas por la calle- recomendó Isshin, aparentando ser el padre responsable que no era-. Estás muy callada hoy, Karin. ¿Estás bien?

Miró a su padre con desagana.

\- Estoy bien. Solo tengo sueño.

\- Descansa hoy, que mañana empezamos el curso- Yuzu estaba deseando ir a clase. Era una de esas chicas aplicadas que disfrutaban yendo al instituto.

Al acabar el desayuno, Isshin se marchó. Karin lavó los platos para compensar a Yuzu por haber hecho el desayuno cuando no le correspondía. Cuando terminó puso la excusa de que quería dormir algo más y subió a su habitación. Allí se encontró con algo que la sobrecogió y la dejó estupefacta. Una fila de espíritus estaba esperándola. El primero de ellos estaba sentado en su cama. El segundo apoyado en el poyete de la ventana. Y detrás de este unos veinte más flotaban en el aire, en la calle. Se trataba de gente que había muerto durante los sucesos de la noche pasada, pero que no había sido devorada por un hollow. Karin sabía lo que venían a buscar.

\- No puedo atenderos a todos ahora mismo. Deberíais buscar a un shinigami bajito con cara de pasmado y a su amiga- sacó los "hacedores del funeral del alma" de su cajón. Tenía solo para ocho -. A ver, tú primero- se dirigió al que estaba sentado en su cama. Los hacedores eran unos sellos que se ponían, según le había explicado Urahara, en la frente y solo ahí. El bote tenía en un lado un contador que iba bajando según se iba usando. Le puso el sello al fantasma y éste se evaporó.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido?- preguntó asustado el siguiente.

\- A la Sociedad de Almas - contestó, como si fuera evidente.

\- ¿Y eso es un sitio seguro?

Karin se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues, supongo- dijo. Le puso el sello antes de que pudiera replicar o seguir prenguntándole cosas que ella en realidad desconocía-. A ver, siguiente.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- Yuki apareció súbitamente a su lado. Karin dio un respingo.

\- ¿Y de dónde sales tú? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí de repente?

\- Se llama _shunpo._ Es un movimiento instantáneo.

\- Ya. No vuelvas a aparecer así - sacó la cabeza por la ventana y se dirigió a los espíritus-. ¡Formad dos filas! Ayúdame, Yuki.

Yuki se puso a su lado y levantó su katana.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó Karin, alarmada-. Baja eso. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarlos?

\- Los shinigamis llevamos a cabo el funeral del alma así - explicó a la vez que golpeaba la frente del espíritu de una anciana con el mango de la espada. Karin pudo comprobar como el efecto era el mismo que el que provocaban sus hacedores.

Siguió hasta que el contador de su frasco llegó a cero.

\- Oye, tengo que irme a por más de estos. Termina tú.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue sin despedirse.

A Toshiro Hitsugaya no le gustaba mucho el mundo humano, ni dejar a su teniente al mando de la división. Se temía cualquier desastre a su vuelta que, por otro lado, no sabía cuándo sería. Pero no podía negarse a las órdenes del Capitán Comandante Yamamoto. Le había encargado investigar sobre el misterioso aumento de hollows y ataques de los mismos en Karakura. Siempre Karakura. Kisuke Urahara había dado aviso a la Sociedad de Almas sobre la aparición de una grieta conectada con Hueco Mundo, y Yamamoto había decidido que era momento de intervenir. Quería pensar que le había elegido a él por sus habilidades deductivas y sus conocimientos del mundo humano, donde había estado ya en otras ocasiones, pero no podía asegurarlo. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas más opciones. Los otros capitanes podrían haber llamado la atención en demasía. Komamura y Kurotsuchi estaban claramente descartados. Unohana, como médico, debía permanecer en el Seireitei. SoiFong era demasido impaciente como para tratar con los vivos. Kuchiki tenía un desprecio por el mundo humano y un desconocimiento sobre él que, sin duda, le perjudicarían en su cometido. Ukitake estaba enfermo. Kyoraku, lejos del Capitán Comandante, era incontrolable, al igual que Kenpachi. Yamamoto no iba a ir en persona por un asunto como ese, y los otros tres estaban ocupados en otras cosas. Así que, también, podía pensar que le había elegido por descarte, lo que resultaba bastante desalentador. Alejó esa idea de la cabeza. En el fondo no importaba, no cambiaba nada. En esos momentos se encontrata en la trastienda de Urahara, solicitando más información y un sitio donde quedarse.

\- No sabemos a qué puede deberse el incremento de hollows, pero es algo que ocurre desde hace poco. Mi consejo es que siga usted a Karin Kurosaki.

\- ¿La hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki? - se extrañó.

\- ¿La conoce?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Realmente no. Le apliqué el desmemorizador tras el incidente de los _fullbringers_.

\- Bueno, ella tiene un poder espiritual inmenso - extendió ambos brazos, intentando dar una idea del mismo-. Y descontrolado. Totalmente salvaje. Si busca hollows, acabarán por ir a ella.

Hitsugaya no sabía si esa idea le gustaba mucho, pero era mejor que empezar de cero a buscar hollows por la ciudad.

Tessai entró, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos.

\- Disculpa, Kisuke. La señorita Kurosaki está aquí.

\- Ah, hablando de la reina de Roma. Espere un momento, capitán. Debo atenderla.

Se asomó por la puerta sin que le vieran y observó la escena. Urahara le estaba despachando algo. Ella iba desaliñada, con una coleta mal hecha y aspecto de recién levantada. Era algo más alta que la última vez que la había visto. Parecía tener prisa.

Cuando Urahara volvió a la trastienda él volvía a estar sentado en el mismo sitio de antes.

\- Como ve, ella viene a la tienda a menudo, así que le aconsejaría no quedarse aquí. Podría sospechar. Le vendo artículos para que se defienda.

\- Pero, ¿y dónde...? - empezaba a inquietarse.

\- Y sería mejor que no utilizase su cuerpo de shinigami -Urahara siguió relatando, sin hacerle caso-. Le vería y sería peor. Le prepararé un gigai. Y ropa adecuada.

Ante su cara de estupefacción el antiguo capitán de la décimo segunda continuó hablando.

\- Introduzcase en su vida de forma natural. Hable con Isshin.

\- Con el capitán Shiba- reflexionó.

\- Sí, hable con él. Quédese en su casa. Vaya al instituto con ella. No se le despegue. Yo prepararé todo lo necesario- insistió.

Histugaya cerró los ojos, con hastío. La perspectiva de volver a hacerse pasar por un estudiante no le motivaba mucho, pero era cierto que no tenía otro sitio por donde empezar. Al fin y al cabo la grieta por la que habían venido los hollows estaba cerrada ya, y no había notado un número muy elevado de ellos al llegar. No tenía, en realidad, nada que perder. Además, le gustaba la idea de volver a tratar con el que una vez había sido su capitán.

\- Le daré su dirección.

\- No hace falta- dijo, levantándose-. Ya he estado en casa de Ichigo Kurosaki antes.

\- Como quiera.

Urahara cogió un metro y comenzó a medirle sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Tomarle las medidas para su gigai. Tengo guardado uno suyo, pero es de hace unos años, y le quedaría pequeño.

Hitsugaya emitió un casi inaudible gruñido. Tenía la impresión de que la misión iba a complicarse más de lo habitual.

Mizuiro había parado en Naruki, como era su plan inicial, para pasar un rato con Ichigo, Ishida y Keigo. Había quedado con ellos en la cafetería de la estación. Los tres estaban estudiando en la misma universidad. Ishida e Ichigo compartían habitación en la residencia, mientras que Keigo, que era de Naruki, seguía viviendo con su familia. Después de mucho dudar, había decidido no contar nada de lo ocurrido durante el festival. Era inútil preocuparles cuando estaban a punto de comenzar sus clases, y más estando Chad y Orihime en Karakura. Si había hollows, ya se ocuparían ellos. Y si la cosa se ponía difícil, ellos se encargarían de avisar a quien tuvieran que avisar. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, pero sí pensaba que era lo mejor para todos. Además, tras lo que había vivido en el festival, agradeció una charla trivial con sus amigos. Unos refrescos, unas patatas fritas, unas risas. Lo típico. Un buen rato antes de subir al tren y separarse de todo lo que conocía. Pero Mizuiro no llegó a subir al tren de nuevo en Naruki. Después de que Ichigo, Ishida y Keigo se fuesen, y mientras esperaba en el andén, alguien le agarró desde atrás, le tapó la boca, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no supo decir dónde se encontraba.


	4. Capítulo 4: Chico nuevo

ÚLTIMO ARCO DE BLEACH

CAPÍTULO 4

Chico nuevo

Toshiro Hitsugaya fue a la zona donde se había producido el ataque de los hollows. El cuerpo de limpieza especial había hecho bien su trabajo; no quedaba ni rastro del incidente. Tampoco se podían apreciar impurezas en el aire procedentes de la grieta, que había quedado perfectamente sellada. Él sí que era, sin embargo, capaz de notar reminiscencias de olor a muerte y a hollow. Se decepcionó al no poder encontrar ni una sola pista que le dijera por dónde empezar. Suspiró. Odiaba no tener ni siquiera un resquicio al que agarrarse.

Tras abandonar la escena, y siempre ocultando su energía, se dirigió a la casa de su antiguo capitán, con un nudo en el estómago. Tenía sentimientos econtrados. Isshin Shiba y él habían tenido una relación cercana, casi paternofilial. Sin embargo, los años habían pasado y poder estar con él ,de nuevo, era emocionante y a la vez un poco aterrador. No terminaba de superar esas sensaciones que le habían invadido cuando se produjo el escueto reencuentro meses atrás. No se atrevió a llamar a la puerta. Desde la calle observó lo que se veía a través de los cristales del piso de abajo. Vio a sus hijas. A las dos; Karin ya había llegado desde la tienda de Urahara. Seguía con el mismo aspecto desaliñado y despreocupado que había advertido en ella antes. Las observó discutir, charlar, ver la televisión... Isshin no parecía estar. En el piso de arriba todas las luces estaban apagadas. No quiso llamar a la puerta. Prefirió esperar en la calle a su llegada, apoyado contra la fachada de la clínica, de modo que, al menos Karin, no pudiese verle. Aún no tenía su gigai y, según le había comentado Urahara, ella podía ver tanto a hollows como a shinigamis y otros espíritus. De la otra chica no le había dicho nada, pero teniendo en cuenta cuál era su familia, era mejor no arriesgarse.

Esperó pacientemente y sin moverse hasta que Isshin llegó, ya por la tarde. Le miró detenidamente mientras se acercaba. Había cambiado mucho. Había engordado y envejecido rápidamente. Era mucho más corpulento y los hombros eran más anchos, así como el cuello. Pero tras todas esas diferencias aún se podían apreciar los rasgos amables del antiguo capitán de la décima división. Según se iba acercando, Toshiro contuvo la respiración, aunque no era la primera vez que estaban juntos desde que había descubierto que seguía vivo y que era el padre de Ichigo Kurosaki. Una vez le tuvo justo delante de él, su antiguo superior le alzó en brazos con la facilidad con la que se levanta a un bebé, como solía hacer, produciéndole un profundo desconcierto, pero también calidez. Como cuando era su tercero al mando. Como si los años no hubiesen pasado.

\- ¡Toshiro!- gritó mientras giraba con él en brazos, sonriendo. Su sonrisa era ancha y afable. En eso tampoco había cambiado.

\- Déjeme en el suelo- pidió, un poco mareado-. Nos van a ver sus hijas.

Le complació ver que seguía siendo tan descuidado como de costumbre. Una sensación de familiaridad le invadió en el momento en que Isshin le agarró de las mejillas y se las retorció con suavidad, como a los niños pequeños.

\- He venido porque tengo que hablar con usted - dijo, con esfuerzo. Su voz sonó temblorosa mientras Isshin seguía jugando con su cara como si estuviese amasando pan-. Es importante.

Su antiguo capitán cambió la expresión de su rostro y le soltó.

\- Te escucho- sonó solemne.

\- Hablemos mientras vamos a la tienda de Kisuke Urahara. Tengo que recoger algo allí.

Su despertador sonó, sobresaltándola, y Karin lo lanzó contra la pared. Ya era lunes, primer día de curso. Se acurrucó debajo de la manta, ocultando su cara para que la luz que ya entraba por la ventana no le molestase, recordando lo sucedido la noche pasada. Su padre había llegado tarde, casi a la hora de la cena, y no lo había hecho solo. Con él había entrado un chico de su edad y de la de Yuzu, con un peculiar cabello blanco y ojos de un tono turquesa a medio camino entre el azul y el verde: un chico visiblemente incómodo que sostenía una maleta y al que su padre había presentado como "Toshiro Hitsugaya, un estudiante de intercambio, de Imabari". Gruñó al recordar lo desastroso que era su padre para todo. Al no haber avisado de la llegada de Toshiro, según él preparada desde hacía semanas, no habían podido ni hacerse a la idea de tenerle en casa, ni mucho menos adecuar una habitación para él. Ni siquiera habían preparado su cena. Al final, tras una discusión con Isshin que sabían que no iba a llevar a ninguna parte porque no iba a convertirse en un adulto responsable a estas alturas de su vida, éste cedió su sopa y su carne con curry y verduras al chico y se cambiaron las sábanas de la cama de Ichigo, en cuyo cuarto iba a dormir a partir de ahora y hasta que se volviese a casa.

El despertador volvió a sonar, esta vez desde el suelo, y la obligó a salir por fin de la cama. Se oían ruidos procedentes de la cocina. Probablemente ya estarían desayunando. Se frotó los ojos y cogió con desgana el uniforme del instituto. Salió de la habitación sin estar completamente espabilada, al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta del baño, que estaba justo enfrente. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta Toshiro y ella habían chocado y se habían dado un cabezazo. Era la primera vez que Karin se daba cuenta de lo estrechos que eran los pasillos de su casa.

\- ¡Ay!- se quejó Karin con los ojos cerrados y aún somnolienta. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la cara de Toshiro y se terminó de despertar de golpe. Él, que tenía la misma altura que ella, se estaba frotando la frente. Karin sintió su respiración en la cara, y de repente se puso nerviosa sin saber por qué y deseó que la tragase la tierra. Dio un paso atrás.

\- Perdona- le dijo él, con serenidad- . ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, tengo que mirar por dónde voy- se excusó-. Perdona tú- se le había caído el uniforme al suelo con el golpe. Se agachó para recogerlo, y él hizo lo mismo para ayudarla. Volvieron a encontrarse muy cerca sus miradas. Karin se dejó caer hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Toshiro le dio su camisa y una de sus medias, mirando para otro lado. Karin también evitó mirarle a la cara; le arrancó su ropa de las manos con brusquedad y entró en el baño tras murmurar un "gracias". Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin querer pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Se duchó, se recogió el pelo oscuro en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones fuera enmarcando su rostro y se puso el uniforme gris y unas deportivas. Odiaba los zapatos de piel que llevaban Yuzu y el resto de sus compañeras de clase, algunas incluso con un poco de tacón. Le hacían sentir que su pie estaba prisionero y le resultaba muy incómodo. Se miró en el espejo empañado de vaho. Tenía un aspecto aceptable. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y su cara limpia, al natural. No le gustaba cómo quedaba la chaqueta, que además le daba mucho calor, así que se la quitó. Estaba mucho menos encorsetada solo con la camisa blanca de algodón. No se había puesto la corbata roja. Le molestaba mucho tener algo apretándole el cuello, así que la anudó alrededor de la goma de su pelo formando un lazo ladeado y bajó a desayunar.

Su hermana llevaba ya bastante tiempo despierta, y estaba arreglada y pletórica de felicidad. Revoloteaba de un lado a otro por la casa como una mariposilla, recogiendo, revisando sus libros, colocándose la falda cada dos por tres. El primer día de clase era uno de sus favoritos del año, el inicio de un curso de triunfos escolares y buenas notas. Toshiro, al contrario, estaba sentado tomándose una taza de té caliente, en silencio. A él no parecía preocuparle lo que había ocurrido en el piso de arriba. "Claro, tonta- se dijo-. Porque no ha pasado nada, te has puesto nerviosa tú sola".

\- ¿Listo para el primer día?- preguntó, para quitar importancia al asunto-. No te sientas decepcionado por Karakura, aquí no hay playa ni nada interesante como en Imabari.

Toshiro la miró fijamente, como si no estuviese entendiéndola. Tras una pausa que para Karin pareció eterna, contestó.

\- No me importa. He venido a estudiar.

Karin enarcó una ceja y no contestó. No estaba segura de si había sido la respuesta de un chico serio, o una bordería. Desde luego, no parecía tener ganas de hablar con ella, o por lo menos de hablar. Así que se puso un vaso de leche y también ella se lo tomó sin decir nada. En realidad no tenía hambre. El primer día de clase no le motivaba nada, como contrapunto a su melliza, y además tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en comer: los hollows, las almas... Pero sobre todo le intrigaba el asunto de su padre. ¿Por qué era él un protegido de la Sociedad de Almas, uno de esos privilegiados que tenían derecho a saber y a no ser manipulado por ellos? Suspiró, con la mirada perdida. Ichigo sabría qué hacer, o por dónde comenzar. Él habría dado cuenta de todos los hollows y habría salvado a la gente del festival. Quizá con él su padre no tenía tantos secretos como con ella. Apuró el vaso, apretando los labios contra el cristal con rabia y con miedo de que Toshiro se diese cuenta, y fue a prepararse la mochila.

Durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron a clase Yuzu parloteó sin cesar hasta que vio a un grupo de amigas suyas y les dejó para ir a hablar con ellas, no sin antes obligar a Toshiro y a Karin a hacerse un selfie con ella.

-¡Para mi facebook! Publicación de primer día- les guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Karin se dio cuenta de que Toshiro estaba confuso. No parecía haber asimilado lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Yuzu siempre está así- le dio una palmadita en el hombro con una media sonrisa-, ya te acostumbrarás.

Karin también vislumbró a los chicos de su equipo de fútbol, pero les saludó de lejos con la cabeza y siguió su camino con Toshiro a su lado.

\- Son amigos míos, ya te los presentaré luego.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no contestó. Karin no sabía si era por timidez o por qué, pero no hablaba mucho. Le daba un poco de pena, en una casa extraña, con una familia que no conocía de nada, y encima siendo su primer día en un instituto nuevo en el que no tenía amigos. Él aparentaba no darle importancia, pero aún así Karin no podía evitar preocuparse un poco.

Entraron en el centro. En la sala de recepción estaban colgadas las listas de alumnos en un corcho, clavadas con chinchetas. Karin se abrió camino entre los estudiantes y buscó su nombre, el de su hermana y el del chico entre los folios impresos. No tardó en encontrarse: tanto ella como Yuzu estaban en la que había sido la clase de Ichigo, 1º3. Toshiro, sin embargo, no estaba en ninguna lista. Se dirigió hacia él.

\- No veo tu nombre.

Toshiro le señaló un folio pegado en la puerta de cristal con celo que ella no había visto antes. En él habían escrito con rotulador negro en lugar de haberlo impreso, como las listas. Se notaba que estaba hecho con prisa en el último momento.

\- "Los estudiantes de intercambio esperarán a sus tutores en recepción"- leyó en voz alta-. Bueno, yo voy a ir subiendo. Espéranos luego en la puerta si no estamos en la misma clase para volver juntos a casa.

Toshiro asintió. Karin se sintió aliviada cuando se alejó de él. Si bien era cierto que comprendía que su situación no era fácil, su actitud le molestaba un poco. Apenas hablaba, contestaba con monosílabos o frases cortas. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al suelo, como si pasara de todo. Se le ocurrió que a lo mejor ella y su familia le caían mal. O quizá estaba asustado de la actitud de su padre. Muy buena impresión no podía haberle causado haber llegado a una casa en la que ni siquiera le esperaban. Sacudió su cabeza. No quería añadir a Toshiro a sus preocupaciones, pero conociéndose estaba segura de que lo iba a hacer. Podía aparentar lo contrario, pero era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás. Sobre todo si ese "demás" vivía con ella.

Entró en la clase que le correspondía. Algunos compañeros suyos ya estaban allí, eligiendo sitio. Otros se habían sentado ya en el pupitre que más les había gustado. Los conocía a todos. Karin eligió una mesa pegada a la ventana, justo en la fila central. Dejó su mochila sobre ella y se sentó. Venía bien poder ver la calle cuando no te intersaba seguir la clase, o que pudiera darle directamente el aire fresco o la luz. Siempre que podía elegía ese tipo de sitios.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos. Yuzu se sentó en primera fila, la de las buenas alumnas, entre sus amigas Midoriko y Hayami. Detrás de ella, para no perder costumbre, se sentó Jinta, que siempre la seguía como un perrito faldero. Los compañeros de equipo de Karin, Kazaya Usaka, Kei Uehara y Ryohei Toba se sentaron en tres pupitres consecutivos, delante de ella. La clase se fue llenando y los alumnos formaron un jolgorio que se silenció de golpe al entrar la profesora. Era joven. Llevaba gafas de montura redonda y el pelo castaño y largo recogido en una coleta baja.

\- Buenos días, clase- dijo, sonriente- . Yo soy Misato Ochi y seré vuestra tutora durante este curso.

Escribió su nombre en la pizarra. Karin reprimió una risita. La profesora Ochi le había gustado al verla. Parecía una mujer comprensiva y simpática, pero empezaba a tener la impresión de que iba a tratarles como si fueran niños de párvulos.

\- Aún no estamos todos- dijo, acercándose a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su cara alegre-. Pasa.

Toshiro entró en clase, con desgana y sin mirar a nadie. Se puso al lado de la profesora, serio como era él.

\- Este es Toshiro Hitsugaya, nuevo estudiante de intercambio. Escribe tu nombre en la pizarra- le entregó la tiza. Toshiro dudó sobre si cogerla o no, pero finalmente obecedió y escribió su nombre con una caligrafía perfecta.

\- Preséntate- le animó.

\- Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya, y vengo de Imabari- dijo, conciso. Se quedó mirando a la profesora Ochi, diciéndole con su rostro claramente que no iba a decir nada más.

\- ¿Ya? Bueno, puedes sentarte.

En ese momento, Karin se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban dos sitios libres, uno a su lado y otro justo detrás de ella. Toshiro se sentó en el pupitre contiguo al suyo, pero no le dijo nada.

\- En fin, iré pasando lista. ¡Vaya! Veo dos Kurosakis. ¿Sois hermanas de Ichigo Kurosaki?- Karin y Yuzu respondieron que sí en voz alta-. Fue alumno mío. Siempre estaba escapándose de clase- rió. Ese comentario y esa risa desconcertaron a Karin. La primera impresión que le había causado Misato Ochi empezaba a venirse abajo. La profesora era una vesión femenina de su padre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que le dieran permiso. Era un chico rubio, de ojos verdes, que llevaba una gabardina oscura y gorra inglesa a juego, pese a no hacer aún tanto frío como para eso. Estaba demasiado elegante para ir al instituto; más bien parecía el invitado a una boda.

\- ¿Eres de esta clase?

\- Eso me han dicho. Es mi primer año en este instituto.

\- ¿Tu nombre?

\- Yukio Hans Vorarlberna- dijo, pomposo.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"- pensó Karin. Miró a Toshiro, buscando a alguien con quien reaccionar al extraño apellido del chico. Se sorprendió al ver que le miraba fijamente. Era la primera vez que le veía tan interesado en algo.

\- Sí, aquí estás. Detrás de Kurosaki hay un sitio libre- señaló a Karin- . Siéntate ahí.

Según Yukio se iba acercando a ella, Karin notó que su expresión de suficiencia cambiaba a uno de sorpresa y desagrado para finalmente expresar miedo. En un primer momento pensó que la miraba a ella, pero no. Fijándose bien, vio que su mirada se dirigía hacia Toshiro, y que éste se la devolvía, inquisidora y atravesada.

La sorpresa de Toshiro al ver entrar a ese insoportable fullbringer había sido mayúscula, pero también había hecho reaccionar rápidamente a su cerebro. Un grupo de hollows atacaba Karakura. Aparecía en Karakura un enemigo de la Sociedad de Almas con poderes provenientes de los hollows. No le veía capaz de controlarlos, o siendo directamente responsable de los ataques, pero podría saber algo. En la hora del descanso decidió buscarle e interrogarle. Le divisó apoyado en un árbol en el patio, jugando con su consola portátil. Ver el aparatito le trajo a la mente la lucha que habían tenido. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa torcida al recordar cómo terminó. Se acercó al chico y se quedó delante de él hasta que éste levantó la cara de su juego.

\- Te queda muy bien el unifome- se burló. Toshiro le ignoró.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estudiar. Soy un adolescente. Esto es un instituto. Tú no eres humano, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Ya... - dijo, resoplando-, seguro que tiene que ver con las hermanas de Kurosaki.

Se miraron, en silencio, durante unos segundos. Toshiro no iba a darle explicaciones a él, precisamente.

\- El que calla... - comenzó el refrán sin intención de acabarlo.

\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con el incidente del festival?- preguntó, de sopetón. No quería darle pie a Yukio a seguir intentando llevar el peso de la conversación.

\- Al grano, ¿eh?

\- Contesta.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando- volvió a dirigir su atención a la consola.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. Pero vas a seguir sospechando de mí, así que, ¿de qué sirve lo que te diga?

Toshiro sintió ganas de congelarle medio cuerpo. Seguro que así sonaría más convincente. Pero se contuvo. No podía montar el espectáculo delante de toda aquella gente.

\- Si sigues aquí las vas a perder de vista- indicó Yukio, señalando hacia donde estaban Karin y Yuzu, sin levantar la cara de su juego.

La energía de Karin reververaba con violencia casi todo el tiempo, y se trataba de un reiatsu muy potente. Era imposible no saber dónde estaba aunque la perdiera de vista. Lo raro era que no estuviese rodeada de hollows constantemente. Para ellos tenía que ser como un caramelo gigante delante de la puerta de una escuela.

Toshiro se acerco más a él, apoyó una mano contra el tronco del árbol dejándole acorralado. Con la otra mano concentró un kido incipiente y diminuto que no llegó a lanzar. Paseó sus dedos, que portaban la luz del hechizo, por delante de la cara del chico. Era suficiente para asustar al descarado chaval. Yukio abrió los ojos como platos y sus pupilas encogieron por el miedo.

\- No te atreverás- dijo. La voz le temblaba mientras sujetaba su consola con fuerza.

\- Ponme a prueba. No te voy a quitar el ojo de encima.

Se alejó de él, sintiéndose culpable y un poco infantil. No debió haber hecho eso sin saber con seguridad cómo iba a reaccionar Yukio. Podría haberle atacado. Podría haber gritado y haber llamado la atención de todo el mundo. Karin podría haberle visto. Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados mientras se alejaba de él, jurándose a sí mismo controlarse la próxima vz, por mucho que le desagradase el fullbringer. Abrió los ojos al notar a Karin acercarse a él.

\- ¡Ven! - le dijo-. Te presentaré a los chicos.

Aliviado porque no había sido testigo de lo que habia ocurrido, la siguió por el patio del instituto.

El resto de las clases del día pasaron lentamente para él. Las asignaturas de los humanos le aburrían, al fin y al cabo él era un genio a todos los niveles. Así que aprovechó el tiempo para ir haciendo el borrador del primer informe que luego le enviaría a Matsumoto. Tembló al pensar en qué podría ser de su división si ella permanecía al mando mucho tiempo. Karin, a su lado, también parecía distraída. De vez en cuando aparecía algún plus por la ventana que tocaba el cristal, y la chica entraba en pánico totalmente. Yukio, detrás de ella, también se había dado cuenta y torcía el gesto cada vez que eso ocurría, con hastío. Había un número muy elevado de espíritus rondando por la zona, rondándola a ella. Se preguntó qué estaban haciendo los shinigamis encargados de Karakura para que todos aquellos plus tuvieran que recurrir a una humana. Quizá debería incluir eso en el informe también.

Cuando terminaron las clases las hermanas Kurosaki y él salieron juntos de clase. Yukio había salido antes que ellos, y ya en la calle le vieron al lado de una chica de largas coletas rosadas que Toshiro identificó como la fullbringer que se había enfrentado a la teniente Kuchiki. Recordó que la había puesto en dificultades, y decidió que no podía subestimarla. Tendría que vigilarla también a ella. Un coche grande y oscuro los recogió a los dos.

\- ¡Guau! Debe de ser muy rico- exclamó Yuzu al verlo-. ¡Llevan chófer!

Un chico que iba detrás de ellos les alcanzó. Se puso al lado de Karin, mirando con la boca abierta hacia el coche. Toshiro reconoció al chico pelirrojo que vivía con Urahara.

\- ¡Qué pedazo de coche! - lo dijo demasiado alto y hubo chicos que se volvieron a mirarle.

\- Es muy guapo- comentó Yuzu. Jinta la miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

\- ¿Ese? ¿De verdad te parece guapo ese? - Jinta gesticulaba de forma exagerada mientras hablaba.

Toshiro se adelantó un poco, y Karin con él. Ninguno quería meterse en la conversación de esos dos.

\- ¿Tú le conocías de antes, Toshiro? - le preguntó Karin mientras caminaban.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Yukio.

Se sorprendió que se hubiese dado cuenta. Era muy obsevadora.

\- No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Karin se encogió de hombros.

\- Por nada, solo me había dado esa impresión.

Estuvo a punto de producirse un silencio incómodo, pero Yuzu lo rompió uniéndose a ellos.

\- ¡Esperadme!- gritó-. No me dejéis sola. El ambiente se ha enrarecido de repente, ¿no lo notáis?

Toshiro se concentró un momento en sus habilidades sensoriales. Tener el reiatsu loco de Karin tan cerca no le dejaba captar la energía a su alrededor correctamente. Le resultaba difícil de ingnorar e interfería en su percepción. Cuando consiguió notar algo por encima de la energía de la chica percibió un hollow no demasiado lejos de allí, pasando el instituto.

\- He olvidado algo en clase- dijo Karin, de repente-. Id yendo a casa. Yo llegaré pronto.

Salió corriendo sin despedirse o darles tiempo a ninguno a decir nada. Era evidente para él que ella había sentido al hollow y que iba a por él. Se preocupó. Tenía que ir con ella y asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada.

\- Yo también he olvidado algo- anunció, y se fue dejando a la chica protestando en la calle. Le sabía mal, porque era evidente que estaba inquieta, pero no tenía otro remedio que dejarla sola.

El gigai que le había dado Urahara limitaba sus movimientos y habilidades, pero aún así era más rápido que Karin y que cualquier humano. Se alejó pronto de la vista de Yuzu y, una vez estuvo seguro de que no había nadie fijándose en él, utilizó su shumpo para llegar hasta donde estaba la chica. La observó oculto desde lo alto de un supermercado. El hollow, enfrente de ella, era débil y pequeño. Aún así, Toshiro no quería perder detalle. No sabía hasta qué punto ella podía ser capaz de defenderse. El monstruo la miraba relamiéndose, y ella, segura, le apuntaba con algo que el capitán no podía distinguir. No era un arma al uso, desde luego. Debía tratarse de uno de los artilugios de defensa que Urahara le había contado que le vendía. Contempló la escena con curiosidad, a la espera de ver lo que podía hacer con aquello. El aparato emitió una luz tenue y el hollow desapareció sin más. No comprendió con un solo vistazo cómo funcionaba aquello. Karin emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, y él se apresuró para llegar antes que ella y que no pudiera sospechar nada.

Tras la disolución de X-cution, Yukio había usado su dinero para empezar de cero con Jackie y Riruka. Había comprado una casa nueva, cerca de donde estaba la antigua, en Naruki, y contratado nuevo personal. Había abierto un negocio legal, una tintorería a nombre de Jackie. _Tintorería Tristan._ Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella, por cuidarla, desde que había perdido definitivamente sus poderes. Ella nunca hablaba de ese tema, pero Yukio había notado que era más feliz así de lo que era antes. Habían formado una suerte de familia, en la que ella era la madre responsable, y Riruka y él los hijos adolescentes y protestones. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero la situación en la que se encontraban ahora le gustaba. Era más de lo que había tenido nunca, ni con sus padres ni con Ginjo. Cuando pensaba en el tiempo pensado en X-cution y en lo que había hecho mientras pertenecía a ese grupo, se preguntaba hasta qué punto había sido condicionado por la dependencia que habían desarrollado todos hacia Ginjo, y hasta qué punto él había tomado sus propias decisiones. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le importaban a él la Sociedad de Almas o los shinigamis y sus asuntos? Por eso ver a ese enano le había contrariado tanto. Trataban de iniciar una vida diferente, ¿es que no les iban a dejar?

\- Ese chico con el que hablabas antes, ¿era...? - preguntó Riruka, sentada a su lado en el Bentley Continental que había dejado impresionados a sus compañeos de instituto.

\- Sí- interrumpió.

Riruka se puso nerviosa y empezó a subir el tono de voz, como de costumbre.

\- ¿Y qué quería de ti?

\- Información- quiso quitarle importancia con su lenguaje corporal y sacudio una mano, despreocupado.

\- ¿Qué clase de información? - empezaba a sonar estridente. A Yukio le molestaba. Sintió ganas de taparse los oídos.

\- No sé. Yo no sé nada.

Riruka frunció el ceño y se sujetó las coletas.

\- ¡A mí no me ocultes cosas! - gritó-. ¡Le he visto intentando atacarte!

Yukio le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no hablase tan alto.

\- No me gusta que esté aquí- susurró, más comedida.

\- Ni a mí. Pero no tiene que ver con nosotros.

\- ¿Vas a contarselo a Jackie?

Yukio pensó en el disgusto que podría darle si se enteraba de que habían entrado en contacto con los shinigamis otra vez. No quería tirar a la basura sus sueños de una vida normal. Ni los suyos propios. Además, aún no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí. Obviamente no sería para siempre y, pasase lo que pasase, podrían no tener que verse involucrados.

\- Aún no. Esperemos a ver qué ocurre.

La cara de Riruka se ensombreció y comenzó a hablar en un tono casi inaudible.

\- No quiero volver a...

Yukio no le dejó decirlo.

\- Tranquila. No pasará nada- dijo, esperando que fuese verdad.

NOTA: Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero mi vida está siendo un de poco caótica últimamente. Quiero deciros que no lo dejo, que siempre sigo con el fanfic, pero ahora mismo estoy preparando una mudanza, arreglando papeles y con el niño especialistas, y por eso he tardado más, porque he estado teniendo poco tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Sospechas, mentiras y desc

ÚLTIMO ARCO DE BLEACH

CAPÍTULO 5

Sospechas, mentiras y desconfianza

Toshiro aprovechó la noche para subir al tejado de la casa de los Kurosaki y llamar a su teniente para ir poniéndola al día de la situación. Aún tardaría unos días en enviar el primer informe, dado que no tenía suficientes datos como para completarlo. Matsumoto no respondió enseguida. Supuso que estaba durmiendo, pero cuando descolgó su voz sonó un poco achispada. No estaba borracha como una cuba, pero estaba seguro de que había tomado sake, su bebida predilecta. No quería pensar que estuviera montando una fiesta en la división. Preguntar no le serviría de nada, igualmente.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Cuánto me alegro de oírle!

Toshiro ahogó un suspiro de desesperación. No tenía remedio.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en la división? - preguntó, sin esperanzas de obtener una respuesta sincera.

\- Bieeen- canturreó-. Todo está bajo control, no se preocupe.

Esa frase tuvo el efecto contrario en él. Se le encogió el estómago pensando en su querida décima división al mando de su irresponsable y alocada teniente. A su mente acudieron imágenes de su escritorio lleno de papeleo sin atender, desperdigado por la mesa y de botellas de alcohol mancillando su alfombra.

\- ¿Y por ahí abajo qué tal todo? ¿Me ha comprado algo?

\- Sin muchos avances- admitió. Ignoró deliberadamente la segunda pregunta-. No he notado gran cosa desde que estoy aquí. No se han producido más ataques masivos de hollows. Ni se ha vuelto a producir ninguna grieta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hace usted todo el día?

Toshiro enrojeció. Sintió arder sus orejas mientras intentaba dar con la mejor forma de explicarlo sin darle pie a Matsumoto a poner a trabajar su poderosa imaginación, que se habría potenciado ahora que además había bebido.

\- Estoy siguiendo una pista- dijo, sin más-. He entrado en contacto con dos de los fullbringers que estuvieron bajo las órdenes de Ginjo Kugo. Aunque aún no sé si tuvieron algo que ver. Por lo demás, todo normal. El número de hollows es algo elevado, pero para ser Karakura puede ser normal.

\- ¿Y dónde está durmiendo? - fingió preocupación-. Es muy tarde. ¿Por qué me llama a estas horas?

Pensó mucho en lo que iba a decir antes de hablar. Tenía que evitar a toda costa la palabra "instituto", o las burlas de su teniente le perseguirían hasta el fin de sus días.

\- Estoy en casa de Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- ¿Está con el capitán Shiba?- su voz sonaba ilusionada, pero no estaba seguro de que le estuviese entendiendo del todo-. Dele recuerdos míos.

\- No puedo hablar contigo delante de su familia, así que he esperado a que estuviesen todos acostados.

\- ¿Delante de Ichigo?- se extrañó.

\- No, delante de sus hijas, boba- se deseperó.

\- ¡Ah, si! Aquellas niñas tan monas.

Toshiro dudaba de que Matsumoto hubiese visto nunca a Yuzu o a Karin, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente y no replicar. Con ella muchas veces era la mejor opción.

\- Una de ellas tiene una energía espiritual desmesurada. Puede ver tanto a espíritus corrientes como a shinigamis y hollows. Suele ser atacada y se enfrenta a ellos con un artilugio que le vende Urahara, una especie de spray. La he visto utilizarlo. No sabría decir cómo funciona, o los efectos que causa en los hollows. No parece que los mate, pero tampoco me parece que su función sea purificarlos. Simplemente, desaparecen.

\- ¿Vuelven a Hueco Mundo?

\- No lo sé- admitió.

\- Robeselos y mandelos aquí. El capitán Kurotsuchi sabrá qué son.

Toshiro no quería robarle a Karin. La sola idea le hacía sentirse terriblemente incómodo, pero no se fiaba del todo de Urahara por muy aliado que fuese de la Sociedad de Almas. No quería pedirselos a él, porque si había algo que ocultar, no iba a dárselos. Y, probablemente, aunque no lo hubiera, tampoco lo haría. Sabía que su teniente tenía razón; había que descubrir qué estaba utilizando y qué consecuencias podría tener. Qué era.

\- También la he visto usando otro artilugio. Parece hacer la función del funeral del alma de los shinigamis. Los plus suelen buscarla para ello.

Durante la tarde Karin había salido un par de veces a la calle para atender a las almas que venían a pedirle ayuda. Toshiro se había quedado atónito al comprobar que parecía tener la capacidad, gracias a lo que fuese que utilizase, de enviar a los espíritus a la Sociedad de Almas.

\- Vaya, capitán, pasa mucho tiempo con ella-dijo, intentando picarle.

Por segunda vez, Toshiro enrojeció. Tenía que medir bien sus palabras si no quería que Matsumoto se hiciese ideas raras, cosa que hací a menudo y de la que disfrutaba bastante.

\- Atrae a los hollows. La vigilo.

\- ¿Y no será por ella por lo que vienen, capitán?

Se paró a pensar un momento.

\- No, no podrían oler su reiatsu desde Hueco Mundo. Vienen por otra razón, y luego la sienten porque es imposible no hacerlo si eres sensible a la energía espiritual. Solamente para de emitirla en todas direcciones cuando duerme. Es agotador estar a su lado, interfiere con mi percepción. Apenas puedo notar nada si está cerca aparte de a ella.

\- Se lo consultaré al departamento de investigación. Si pudieron anular la energía del capitán Zaraki, podrán hacer algo por ella.

\- Gracias, Matsumoto.

\- De nada, capitán.

\- Matsumoto- tenía que preguntarle algo antes de que colgase-. ¿Cómo está Hinamori?

Supo que su teniente estaba sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Sigue como siempre. Ha preguntado por usted.

Momo Hinamori y él se habían criado juntos en Junrinan, en el Rukongai Oeste, como hermanos. Hinamori era una chica vulnerable y psicológicamente inestable que recibía cuidados especiales desde la traición de Sosuke Aizen... y la suya propia. No se había recuperado después de lo ocurrido durante la batalla final contra el antiguo capitán y su ejército de arrancars, en la que el mismo Toshiro había terminado atravesándole el pecho con su zampakuto. Desde entonces había sufrido una importante recaída y estaba en el hospital, bajo el cuidado de la cuarta división, donde él la visitaba a diario. Aunque le había avisado de que tenía una misión en el mundo humano, el estado mental de la chica era frágil y prefería olvidar lo que no le gustaba. Suponía que preguntaba por él todos los días. Bajo la promesa de la capitana Unohana de que mejoraría con el tiempo, Shinji Hirako, el nuevo capitán de la quinta división, le había reservado su puesto como teniente. Pero esa mejoría nunca se producía y no tenía pinta de ir a ocurrir en un futuro cercano.

\- Gracias, Matsumoto- volvió a decir-. Te mantendré informada.

Colgó. Se quedó sentado en el tejado, mientras el aire fresco le daba en la cara. Era agradable sentirlo, y poder notar también cualquier reiatsu cercano. No tener a Karin cerca era un alivio en ese sentido. Y en algún otro. La chica le caía bien. Era abierta y amable, e iba de frente. No se parecía a sus compañeras de clase, esas que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas cuando le veían pasar y que se comportaban de forma extraña si tenían que hablar con él. No era gritona, ni se reía a carcajadas en medio del aula o los pasillos, como las otras. Era tranquila, y le trataba bien. Intentaba integrarle en todo lo que ella hacía, o casi. Era evidente que quería hacerle la vida más fácil al "estudiante de intercambio". A veces no sabía cómo comportarse con ella o como gestionar sus intentos de acercarse a él. No estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Había un hollow rondando por los alrededores desde hacía unos minutos, pero también podía percibir la energía de shinigamis desconocidos, posiblemente los encargados de Karakura, cerca de allí, así que permaneció en el tejado, pensando con los ojos cerrados. El hollow tenía una energía más fuerte de lo normal que los que solían llegar al mundo humano. Al ver que los dos shinigamis tardaban demasiado en derrotarle, decidió salir de su gigai e ir a ayudarles.

Usando su shumpo se personó entre el hollow y ellos en unos pocos segundos. Se trataba de un adjuchas, no muy grande. No era muy fuerte para su especie. Aún así se extrañó de verle en Karakura. Los de ese tipo eran intelectualemente más avanzados y no solían abandonar Hueco Mundo. Había herido a la uno de los shinigamis en el brazo, y el otro parecía magullado. Éstos se alegraron y sorprendieron de ver a un capitán delante de ellos.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tres shinigamis... y uno es un capitán, ni más ni menos- dijo el monstruo. Su cabeza recordaba a la de un tiburón martillo, y su cuerpo era gris perlado. Un gran agujero estaba cerca del hombro izquierdo. Babeó. Toshiro reprimió un gesto de asco. Entonces sacó la lengua viscosa y le escupió.

\- ¡Cuidado, capitán!- gritó uno de los shinigamis, el chico-. ¡Su saliva es ácido!

Toshiro había esquivado el ataque antes de que le avisaran. Se colocó detrás de él y tocó su piel con la punta de su espada, provocando que se congelase desde el pecho hasta los pies. Gritó.

\- Prefiero morir a volver a Hueco Mundo- declaró entre alaridos.

Los shinigamis encargados de zona le miraban admirados. Él, por su parte, esperó a que el hollow dijese algo más mientras le apuntaba con la punta de su zampakuto. Así, con su shihakusho y su haori de capitán, tenía un aspecto imponente. Sobre todo para dos chicos que tenían toda la pinta de acabar de graduarse en la Academia de las Almas.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando? - su voz era ronca-. No voy a decirte nada más. ¡Mátame ya!

\- Como quieras- dijo antes de partirle la cabeza con Hyorinmaru, su espada.

Una vez el cuerpo del hollow hubo desaparecido, purificado, se acercó a los dos shinigamis. Eran muy jóvenes. El chico podría ser de su edad, y la chica parecía un poco mayor, pero poco. Curó con kido el brazo de la joven shinigami. El chico no tenía nada importante, aparte de un miedo atroz que todavía le hacía temblar.

\- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

\- Ryunosuke Yuki.

\- Shino Madarame.

Le llamó la atención el apellido de la chica, que era el mismo que el del oficial Ikkaku Madarame de la décimo primera división, pero no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, no era importante. Solo había preguntado por sus nombres para poder incluirlos en su informe.

\- ¿Habéis visto más como ese por aquí?

\- No.

\- Pues en aquella dirección hay otro-comentó. ¿Es que eran incapaces de sentir a ese hollow?

\- Este es el primero que vemos, capitán Hitsugaya- declaró Shino.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos- Yuki inclinó varias veces la cabeza.

Toshiro hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Si veis algo extraño u os volvéis a encontrar con alguno como este, buscadme y decídmelo.

Les dejó allí. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al otro cuando advirtió dos energías conocidas llegando a él. Yasutora Sado y Orihime Inoue no tendrían por qué tener problemas con un ser de esas características. Aceleró su shumpo. Quería ver si este hollow era más hablador que el otro. Para su desgracia, cuando llegó se encontró con que los dos humanos ya se habían encargado de él, sin preguntar ni nada. Había perdido su oportunidad. Ninguno de los dos se mostró sorprendido de verle.

\- ¡Toshiro, qué alegría que te hayas acercado!

Orihime sonreía. Sado, no.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, capitán Hitsugaya?

\- Asuntos de la Sociedad de Almas- contestó. No estaba autorizado a dar información a esos dos humanos, aunque lo más normal es que relacionasen su presencia con el ataque del día del festival-. ¿Habéis notado algo extraño en este hollow?

Orihime dio un paso hacia él con una clara intención de hablar. Sin embargo Chad la frenó con la mano.

\- Solo que era algo mayor de lo habitual.

\- Está bien.

Se despidió y se fue. Obviamente sabían algo más, pero si no querían contarselo no iba a intentar sonsacarles. Al fin y al cabo ellos ya tenían suficiente experiencia con la Sociedad de Almas, y él tampoco había respondido a su pregunta. No estaba autorizado tampoco a obligarles a hablar, y no quería cometer el mismo error que había cometido con el fullbringer en el instituto. Definitivamente, este encuentro no lo incluiría en su informe.

Entró sigilosamente en la casa, y se encontró a Isshin en la cocina, sentado con la vista clavada en el reloj.

\- Toshiro... Los sentí desde la cama y me levanté por si acaso había problemas, pero ya veo que no hago falta- rió-. ¿Vas a acostarte?

\- Sí- se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero se dio la vuelta antes de subirlas-. Capitán, ¿sabe que Karin se enfrenta a hollows con algo fabricado por Kisuke Urahara?

Isshin asintió.

\- Yo le pedí a Kisuke que se los hiciera. Es muy temeraria. Y fuerte. Haga lo que haga, Karin irá a por ellos. Y ellos a por Karin.

\- Así es- admitió.

\- Cuida de ella cuando yo no esté cerca.

\- Descuide- dijo sin darse la vuelta al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ichigo.

\- Sado, ¿por qué no le hemos dicho nada? - preguntó mientra se dirigían de vuelta a sus respectivas casas. El nuevo piso que había alquilado, sobre la panadería en la que trabajaba, estaba cerca de la casa de Chad, lo que les facilitaba acudir juntos cuando aparecía algún hollow.

Orihime se sentía mal por lo ocurrido. La información que les había proporcionado ese hollow podría ser importante para la misión que Toshiro estuviese llevando a cabo en el mundo humano, y si no, por lo menos sería un dato relevante para las trece divisiones.

Chad negó con la cabeza.

\- No es de los nuestros.

Ella paró de andar automáticamente al escuchar esas palabras, indginada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Toshiro es un amigo, Sado- protestó.

\- Él pertenece a la Sociedad de Almas- dijo, más serio de lo normal-. Nosotros no. No somos sus compañeros.

Orihime no estaba de acuerdo con él. Siempre la habían tratado bien en la Sociedad de Almas y tenía amigos allí. Al menos ella los consideraba así. Toshiro y Rangiku habían pasado una temporada en su casa antes de que ella se marchase a Hueco Mundo. Rangiku había sido como una hermana mayor que la había consolado y la había apoyado mucho cuando se sentía triste y pensaba que no valía nada. Toshiro le había parecido más tímido, pero buen chico, y la convivencia con él había sido buena. Le tenía aprecio y se había alegrado de verle de nuevo. Rukia y Renji habían arriesgado sus vidas para ir a rescatarla cuando Aizen la tuvo cautiva. Los ejemplos eran muchos.

\- Ichigo se lo hubiese contado- replicó-. Toshiro le ayudó cuando lo necesitó.

\- La Sociedad de Almas traicionó y utilizó a Ichigo- declaró Chad, haciendo referencia a lo que habían hecho para conseguir capturar a Ginjo Kugo. Orihime bajó la mirada; ella tampoco estaba orgullosa de lo que había ocurrido en esos días.

\- Nosotros también le traicionamos entonces- el tono que utilizó la sorprendió incluso a ella misma-. Pero nos perdonó y seguro que a ellos también. ¿Crees que él le guarda rencor a Kuchiki, o a Abarai?

Chad la miró, con los ojos humedecidos. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba recordar ese asunto. Desde entonces el deseo de ambos de proteger a Ichigo se había incrementado, pero estaba claro que cada uno lo había enfocado de una forma diferente. Ella no tenía nada que reprocharle a los shinigamis. Errores también había cometido ella, y no pocos.

\- Bueno, se lo diremos a Ichigo cuando venga- comentó. Se puso contenta pensando que iba a pasar los fines de semana en su casa.

\- ¿Crees que está bien molestarle? - preguntó el chico, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sado?

\- Ichigo tiene sus problemas. Hace tiempo que no es él mismo, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Lo que pasa en Hueco Mundo no es asunto suyo, es asunto de la Sociedad de Almas. Y lo que nos ha dicho ese monstruo no tiene que ver con él.

Las palabras de Chad le pillaron de improviso. Una vez Ichigo había recuperado sus poderes, Orihime no había notado nada especialmente extraño en él. Habían seguido enfrentandose a los hollows todos juntos, como antes. Se avergonzó de no haberse dado cuenta de sus problemas, precisamente ella, que siempre estaba pendiente de él.

\- Ya, pero...

Él la interrumpió.

\- Si le contamos esto no dudará en dejarlo todo para ponerse en peligro otra vez. Ichigo no tiene que protegernos siempre. No tiene por qué ser siempre él. No tiene que acercarse a la Sociedad de Almas. No es su responsabilidad sacarles las castañas del fuego a ellos.

Orihime guardó silencio. Sabía que tenía razón en eso. Chad estaba muy hablador, se notaba que el tema le importaba de verdad, y que lo había meditado mucho.

\- Y no sabemos si es verdad o no- continuó-. Solo tenemos las palabras de un hollow. No es de fiar. Ocupémonos de los hollows que aparezcan aquí y dejemos lo demás estar.

\- Sado...

\- No podemos hacer que Ichigo se arriesgue por nada. Y la Sociedad de Almas no se merece que Ichigo se arriesgue por ellos.

Siguieron caminando. Aún no hacía mucho frío. El aire no era cálido, pero era una noche agradable para pasear. Orihime decidió cambiar de tema porque no iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a Chad, ni él a ella tampoco iba a convencerla.

\- ¿Te ha llamado Mizuiro? No sé nada de él desde el día del festival. Tatsuki tampoco ha podido hablar con él desde entonces. Su teléfono no existe. Estoy preocupada, no es normal en él.

\- Se le habrá estropeado.

\- Ya... puede ser.

Llegaron a casa de ella y se despidieron. Ya en su casa se echó las manos a la cabeza enredando su largo pelo cobrizo mientras se preguntaba hasta qué punto hacer caso a su amigo o no.

Karin se dejó caer sobre su cama, agotada, al volver de clase de kárate esa tarde. El día había sido largo. Después de la presentación del curso del lunes, los profesores habían empezado a mandarles deberes el martes. No se había cruzado con ningún hollow, pero los espíritus habían estado prersiguiéndola durante la clase de educación física. Había tenido que ignorarles porque estaba rodeada por sus compañeros y no quería dar la nota entre ellos. Luego había comido rápido y se había marchado al gimnasio, donde había encontrado a Tatsuki contrariada porque seguía teniendo una sola alumna para esa clase. Le había prometido llevar folletos anunciando sus clases de kárate al instituto para ver si alguien más se animaba. Tatsuki estaba, además, agobiada preparando la competición local que le abriría el paso al campeonato nacional. Karin la había notado, además, preocupada, pensando en otra cosa.

Yuzu estaba con Midoriko y Hayami en su habitación. Desde niñas habían compartido cuarto, pero al entrar en el instituto esa habitación se había dividido en dos para darle a cada una su espacio. Desde allí podría oír el escándalo que montaban todas hablando a la vez y gritando. Karin, que se llevaba muy bien con su hermana, a la que adoraba, no congeniaba con sus amigas. Midoriko y ella habían sido compañeras desde primaria, pero con los años las distintas aficiones las habían ido alejando. A Hayami no la aguantaba. Era una niña presumida, de pelo corto azulado y cara pecosa, a la que habían conocido en el primer curso de secundaria. Rápidamente se había hecho inseparable de Yuzu, pero no de ella. A Karin le parecía especialmente insoportable. Siempre que la veía estaba hablando de chicos o pegada al móvil, o haciendo las dos cosas a la vez. El volúmen de su voz le taladraba los oídos. En ese momento se la escuchaba por encima de las otras dos chicas.

-Este año estamos de suerte- decía. Karin no pudo evitar escuchar. Habría tenido que ponerse tapones para no hacerlo. Probablemente sus vecinos la estuviesen escuchando también-. Los dos chicos nuevos son muy monos.

"¿Cómo no?- pensó Karin sacudiendo la cabeza-. El tema de siempre".

Las palabras de Hayami le hicieron recordar el choque que había tenido con Toshiro delante del baño. Le había dado mucha vergüenza, más de la que había esperado, aunque no se había parado a pensar en el aspecto físico del chico hasta ese momento. Por una vez tenía que darle la razón a la insoportable de Hayami. Toshiro tenía los ojos muy bonitos, y era atractivo en general. El pelo era un poco raro, y le daba aspecto de pandillero, pero contrastaba con la personalidad seria y sosegada del chico. Yukio no era tan guapo, pero definitivamente también estaba por encima de la media de su clase en ese aspecto. Se había dado cuenta de que todas las chicas en clase opinaban igual, a juzgar por las miradas que les echaban a ambos.

Sacó los botes de repelentes y hacedores de la bolsa de deporte para guardarlos en la mochila de clase, de cara a que mañana no se le olvidasen. En el camino entre el gimnasio y su casa había utilizado un hacedor con el fantasma de una niña morena. Cada vez acudían a ella más espíritus, y ahora solo le quedaba un hacedor. Tendría que visitar a Urahara pronto, probablemente al día siguiente.

\- Menos mal que aquí hay dos shinigamis encargados, porque llega a haber uno solo y tengo que dedicarme todo el día a esto- masculló-. Aunque hace unos días que no veo a Yuki.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, Karin?

Se sobresaltó. Cerró la cremallera de la cartera y se dio la vuelta de un salto.

-¡¿Yuzu?!

\- He llamado- se excusó-. Te quería decir que papá ha tenido una emergencia y que llegará tarde. Ha llevado al paciente al hospital y le está atendiendo allí.

\- ¿Cena aquí?- le tocaba a ella cocinar esa noche.

\- No sé, no lo ha dicho- se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y Toshiro?

\- Hitsugaya está estudiando en la habitación. Llegó unos minutos antes que tú.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Y salió poco después de que te fueses a clase de kárate.

A Karin le extrañó enterarse de eso. Se preguntaba dónde habría ido, si realmente no conocía a nadie en Karakura.

Yuzu volvió con sus amigas a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Karin se sentó en su escritorio, reflexionando. Lo que le había dicho su hermana sobre Toshiro le causaba curiosidad, pero luego podría preguntarle si quería. Lo que más le había interesado de todo lo que había dicho era que su padre no estaba en casa. Desde la conversación con Yuki había algo que había querido hacer: buscar entre sus cosas. Trabajando Isshin en casa, donde tenía su clínica, esa oportunidad no se le presentaba a menudo. Salió de la habitación, dedicida pero silenciosa, y entró en el dormitorio de su padre primero. Cerró, para no ser vista, y frunció el ceño ante lo que tenía delante. Su padre no había hecho la cama. La almohada y los cojines estaban en el suelo. El armario estaba abierto y había ropa sobresaliendo de los cajones de la cómoda. Los calcetines estaban encima de su mesilla de noche. Se echó las manos a la cabeza. Su padre no tenía remedio. Revolvió primero en el armario, pero solo encontró ropa, cinturones y una colección de corbatas de los colores y estampados más horteras, a juego con sus camisas. En la parte de abajo tenía carpetas donde, según parecía, se había dedicado a guardar todos los dibujos que habían hecho ella y sus hermanos durante su infancia, y también álbumes de fotos. Trató de dejar todo más o menos tan desordenado como lo había encontrado y, tras mirar con cautela debajo de la cama, se dirigió a la mesilla de noche. El cajón estaba mucho más vacío de lo que ella esperaba. Solo había unas fotos antiguas de su madre, más o menos con su edad. Realmente Yuzu era muy parecida a ella. En una de las fotos estaba con un chico de pelo blanco y gafas que a Karin no le sonaba de nada. Supuso que sería un pariente y no le dio más importancia. Se preguntó por qué esas fotos no estaban con los álbumes del armario. Aparte de eso, solo había una caja de piel marrón que contenía un colgante con una cruz de plata del tamaño de un kiwi. No era muy bonita. Nunca había visto a su padre con ella puesta. Tenía pinta de antigua y la cadena era gruesa. La volvió a dejar en su sitio y cerró el cajón.

Decepcionada, bajó las escaleras y entró en la clínica. Había esperado encontrar algo en la habitación, porque no le hacía mucha gracia andar buscando ahí. O peor, en su despacho, donde nunca había entrado sola. Sí en la clínica, porque muchas veces había servido como enfermera cuando la situación lo había requerido. Pero no se encontraba nada a gusto estando allí, con todos los medicamentos y las fichas de pacientes. Tenía miedo de estropear algo que tuviera que ver con su trabajo.

La clínica Kurosaki no era muy grande. Contaba con tres camillas solo, por lo que a menudo tenían que derivar a sus pacientes cuando requerían ingreso al Hospital Ishida, que tenía mucha más capacidad y medios. Sin embargo, su padre tenía muy buena fama como médico, y mucha gente en Karakura prefería acudir a él antes que el frío trato que se recibía en el hospital, que era mucho más impersonal. En el botiquín no había nada fuera de lo común, y tampoco en las estanterías. Gasas, libros, archivadores con fichas y más fichas, mercromina... Lo de siempre. Si escondía algo allí, tenía que estar en su despacho, así que se armó de valor y entró en él. En realidad no sabía lo que buscaba y no era necesario que hubiera nada. Solo quería ver, por si encontraba algo que le pudiese dar una pista sobre el misterio en que se había convertido para ella su padre en los últimos días.

El despacho de su padre era una habitación mediana, muy bien iluminada. En ella había una mesa grande de madera oscura, con cajoneras a los lados. Aparte de eso, solo estanterías con libros de medicina y una taquilla donde guardaba sus batas blancas, las mascarillas y los guantes. El único sitio donde podría haber algo raro eran las cajoneras, así que las abrió. En ellas había documentos, facturas, cartas, y un dibujo mal hecho de una flor con el kanji del múmero diez en la parte superior del folio. Seguro que lo habría hecho Yuzu o Ichigo, porque ella sabía que no había dibujado eso. Descorazonada, salió de allí y fue a hacer la cena.

Yuzu le avisó de que Midoriko se quedaría a cenar en casa, y que su padre había llamado diciendo que llegaría en unos veinte minutos. Hayami se había empezado a encontrar mal y se había ido mientras ella cotilleaba entre las cosas de Isshin. Así que serían cinco a la mesa.

Karin no era tan buena cocinera como su hermana, y no se apañaba igual de bien entre fogones. No sabía hacer guisos sabrosos, pero tenía que ayudar igualmente, así que cuando le tocaba a ella siempre hacía cosas sencillas, sin arriesgarse mucho, sobre todo cuando había invitados. Decidió hacer un pequeño menú de degustación con varias cositas que podía hacer rápido: empanadillas de carne y verduras, bun bao de pollo frito y bolas de salmón rebozadas. Pondría salsa de soja y de cacahuetes para que cada uno se echase la que quisiera.

Cenaron cuando llegó su padre. Midoriko no paró en todo el rato de ponerle mirada de cordero degollado a Toshiro, que la cortó con monosílabos todas las veces que ella intentó entablar conversación con él. A Karin le hizo gracia la escena. Ella era la primera que sabía que acercarse a él era difícil.

Isshin y Yuzu acompañeron a Midoriko en coche a su casa antes de que se hiciese tarde y Karin y Toshiro se quedaron solos en casa, recogiendo la mesa y la cocina. Ella aprovechó para preguntarle.

\- Eh, Toshiro, ¿qué has hecho esta tarde? Yuzu me dijo que habías estado fuera.

\- Nada especial. Fui a dar una vuelta para conocer mejor la ciudad.

\- El fin de semana viene mi hermano- comentó-. Si quieres podemos ir a algún sitio todos juntos.

\- Como queráis.

\- Te gustará Ichigo- estuvo a punto de añadir "es tan callado como tú", pero se contuvo. De repente tuvo una idea. No sabía muy bien cómo preguntárselo, así que se lo soltó de golpe y punto-. Oye, Toshiro, ¿te apuntarías conmigo a clase de kárate?

Toshiro dejó el plato que estaba fregando de nuevo en la pila. Puso una cara muy rara que Karin no supo interpretar bien.

\- Es para ayudar a una amiga mía, Tatsuki- se apresuró a aclarar-. Ella es la profesora, pero ahora mismo soy la única alumna que tiene. Es solo temporal, te podrías borrar cuando quisieras. Pero le haría mucha ilusión que le lleve otro alumno.

El chico cerró los ojos, que era una costumbre que Karin se había dado cuenta de que tenía cuando pensaba, o cuando algo no le gustaba.

-Está bien- dijo, al fin.

Karin esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, Toshiro.

Por primera vez, él le devolvió una sonrisa. Muy pequeña y fugaz, pero había existido durante un segundo. Karin acabó de hacer tareas y, feliz, subió a hacer sus deberes.


	6. Capítulo 6: Conexión 1

ÚLTIMO ARCO DE BLEACH

CAPÍTULO 6

Conexión 1: Almas que se acercan, almas que se separan

El primer día en la residencia de la facultad Ichigo se había encontrado con que su compañero de habitación había llegado antes que él. Ya había elegido la cama al lado de la ventana, colocado su ropa, limpiado de forma obsesiva el pequeño cuarto de baño y estaba sentado en su escritorio forrando sus libros tan concentrado como un jugador de ajedrez. De espaldas como estaba se veía que era moreno, delgado, y vestía una camisa blanca y azul. No le oyó entrar, así que no se dio la vuelta hasta que Ichigo no le saludó. Dio un respingo y se giró mientras se colocaba las gafas con un dedo, revelando una cara conocida; era Uryuu Ishida. Ambos gritaron sorprendidos y se señalaron mutuamente, haciendo aspavientos.

\- ¡Tú!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Es que no había más alumnos?- comentó Ichigo cuando se repuso de la noticia, sentandose en la cama de Ishida. Éste no daba crédito a lo que oía.

\- ¿Crees que yo quiero vivir contigo? ¡Y levántate de ahí! ¡Esa es mi cama!

\- Porque tú lo digas. Has llegado y te las has agenciado sin preguntar nada. Habrá que echarlo a suertes o algo.

\- Haber sido mas puntual- replicó con tono de superioridad.

Tras varios minutos de discusión que no iba a ninguna parte Ishida pudo quedarse con su cama, e Ichigo colocó sus cosas en la zona pegada a la puerta. La habitación no era muy grande, aunque sí lo suficiente para dos personas. Luminosa y austera; cada uno de ellos tenía una cama, un escritorio y un armario. Contaban también con una cocina no muy bien equipada y con un baño diminuto alicatado totalmente en blanco. Era un pequeño apartamento sin pretensiones, pero no por ello incómodo.

En los días posteriores descubrieron que compartían todas las clases menos las optativas, y aunque en un primer momento todo aquello les pareció un fastidio, y desde luego ninguno lo reconocería en voz alta, estaban en el fondo contentos de haber encontrado una cara amiga en los primeros días de universidad. Siempre era un alivio no encontrarse solo.

Keigo no había tenido tanta suerte. Los estudiantes de Comunicación Audiovisual estaban en otra residencia, y él allí no conocía absolutamente a nadie, por lo que pasaba el día incordiando en la habitación de Ichigo e Ishida. Desde primera hora de la mañana siempre que no tuviera clase. Y, a veces, aunque la tuviera. Aquél miércoles por la mañana irrumpió en el cuarto sin llamar, llevando una bandeja de plástico con tres cafés en sus respectivos vasos transparentes de usar y tirar.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludó, enérgico como siempre. Repartió los cafés con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, Keigo?- Ichigo dio un trago a su café. Rápidamente lo escupió- ¡Puaj! ¡Esto es asqueroso! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

\- Lo he hecho yo. Mi compañero tiene cafetera.

Ishida, que estaba a punto de beber un poco, dejó el vaso cuidadosamente en su escritorio.

\- Pues no lo hagas más- replicó Ichigo, cortante, entre arcadas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Keigo? ¿No tienes clase?- inquirió Ishida.

Keigo se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Ichigo.

\- Sí- admitió-. Pero vosotros no, y he pensado que sería bueno pasar un rato con mis amigos- sonrió ampliamente.

\- Tienes que tomarte tu futuro más en serio. No puedes saltarte las clases ya en la primera semana- fue Ishida quien le regañó, pero Ichigo también negó con la cabeza.

\- Venga, no seáis aguafiestas. Si estuviera aquí Mizuiro seguro que vendría conmigo.

\- Seguro que pasaría total de ir- le contestó Ichigo mientras Ishida le daba la razón.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Vamos a llamarle, a ver qué dice- declaró Keigo con actitud infantil, sancando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y mostrándolo, desafiante. Buscó el número en la agenda y llamó. Unos segundos después colgó con cara de decepción-. Chicos, me sale un mensaje diciendo que el número no existe.

\- Qué raro. ¿No será tu móvil el que esté estropeado? ¿O que tengas el número mal apuntado? - preguntó Ichigo mientras lo intentaba él mismo desde su propio teléfono. Escuchó. Primero hubo un silencio, corto pero más largo de lo normal. Luego obtuvo el mismo mensaje que Keigo. Puso el manos libres para que los otros pudieran oírlo.

\- "El número marcado no existe"- declaró la voz mecánica de un contestador.

Colgó. Todos se miraron, y fue Ishida quien habló.

\- Es extraño que no diga que no está disponible o algo así. Lo habrá dado de baja por algo- se encogió de hombros.

\- A lo mejor se lo han robado-sugirió Keigo-. Si para la semana que viene no he conseguido hablar con él llamaré a su padre, a ver qué ha pasado.

\- Si consigues hablar con él, dínoslo - pidió Ichigo.

Keigo asintió y cambió de tema. Los tres se habían quedado un poco taciturnos tras no haber podido contactar con Mizuiro.

\- ¿Vais a ir este fin de semana a Karakura?

\- No, me voy a quedar estudiando- contestó Ishida.

\- Yo sí; trabajo en la tienda Unagiya el viernes por la tarde y el sábado.

\- ¿Y tú, irás este fin de semana a Karakura, Keigo?- la pregunta de Ishida iba con intención, así que la hizo con retintín.

Ichigo, que captó lo que su amigo quería decir, puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿No me digas que Tatsuki no te ha dado boleto todavía?- suspiró-. Pobrecilla, no sabe lo que le espera.

\- ¡Eh! - Keigo se indignó-. Somos una pareja feliz y consolidada que...

\- ... que dura porque no se ve nunca - terminó Ichigo por él.

Ishida ahogó una risita.

\- Reíros, reíros. Pero aquí el único que tiene novia soy yo- presumió-. Tú- se dirigió a Ishida- no te comes un colín con ninguna, y tú- apuntó su dedo acusador hacia Ichigo- estás celoso porque no conseguiste ligarte a Rukia. Mala suerte a los dos.

\- No digas sandeces- dijo Ichigo, echando una mirada fugaz hacia el armario donde había escondido su insignia de shinigami sustituto. Sus ojos se nublaron por un instante. Keigo se arrepintió enseguida de lo que había dicho. Se tiró al suelo y se puso de rodillas de forma teatral.

\- Venga, perdonadme y venid conmigo a algún sitio- rogó con las manos entrelazadas.

\- No - sentenció Ichigo.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

\- Vete a clase, Keigo.

Keigo salió de la habitación decepcionado, dando un portazo y montando escándalo con su bandeja vacía en la mano. A su salida ni Ichigo si Ishida hablaron. Este último se sentó a repasar sus apuntes. Ichigo, por su parte, recogió los cafés y los tiró a la pila de la cocina, echando los vasos después al cubo de la basura. Luego se tumbó en su cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados, tratando de acallar la voz de su hollow interior riéndose de él.

...

A Hiyori no le extrañaba que la Sociedad de Almas hubiera enviado refuerzos a Karakura después de lo que había ocurrido durante el festival de fin de verano, pero el hecho de que finalmente hubieran decidido investigar hacía que se alegrase de no haber participado en ello. Supo que otros, como los amigos de Ichigo Kurosaki y gente del grupito de Urahara habían intervenido y ayudado a solucionarlo. Pero ella no quería tener nada que ver en los asuntos que solo incumbían a las Trece Divisiones a las que ya no pertenecía. Estaba segura de que sus compañeros sí habrían acudido al rescate de los humanos de haber estado allí, pero el día del ataque se encontraban en el Seireitei visitando a Hirako, Kensei y Rose. Ellos habían sido testigos presenciales de la preocupación que el incidente había causado entre los altos cargos de las Trece Divisiones. Ella, por su parte, se había enterado por Lisa y los demás, pues las poderosas barreras con las que Hachigen protegía la casa habían impedido que sintiera cualquier tipo de energía proveniente del lugar. Así que, lo dicho, no le extrañaba, pero, de entre todas las opciones, ¿tenían que enviar a ese shinigami precisamente? Había sentido su energía nada más salir de la casa para ir a comprar. Podría distinguirla entre un millón. Y, cuanto más la notaba, más se cabreaba. Estaba teniendo un mal día. Había tenido que madrugar para ir a hacer la compra y se le habían roto sus chanclas favoritas por el camino. Además, un pitido se había instalado en su oído al entrar en la tienda y no la abandonaba. Y encima, ese crío shinigami estaba en la ciudad.

-Cómo odio a los shinigamis. ¡Si no nos queréis, no nos queréis nunca y punto! ¡No os aprovechéis cuando os conviene!

Hiyori no perdonaba a las Trece Divisiones el haber separado al grupo de vizards ofreciéndole a Hirako, Rose y Kensei recuperar el antiguo puesto de capitán que una vez habían perdido. Le daba la impresión de que les trataban como un pañuelo que a veces servía para limpiar los mocos y otra vez iba a la basura sin preguntar. Gruñó acordándose de ello. Les echaba de menos, sobre todo a Hirako, aunque no había tenido ánimos de ir a visitarle desde que volvía a ser capitán. No podría pasear de nuevo por las calles del Seireitei, donde vivían sus enemigos. Enemigos shinigamis, como el capitán canijo que ahora rondaba por el mundo de los vivos. Iba a decirle cuatro cosas.

Resopló. Según iba aproximándose a él su reiatsu se veía envuelto en la otra energía descontrolada que le acompañaba, fundiéndose con ella. Se preguntaba de quién serí parecía un shinigami. El pitido fue intensificándose rápidamente según pasaban los minutos y, entre eso y esa energía, llegó un momento en que ya no podía notar al capitán. Cuanto más cerca de ellos estaba, más se metía esa energía en su cabeza y más fuerte escuchaba el desagradable pitido que le taladraba los tímpanos, hasta que algo empezó a moverse dentro de ella y el pitido se convirtió en una voz que decía cosas inconexas y le hacía daño. Tanto dolor sentía que tuvo que darse la vuelta y abandonar la búsqueda cuando ya casi les había alcanzado. Corrió hacia su casa, y ya no se sentió bien hasta que no estuvo protegida por las barreras hechas por el buen Hachigen Ushoda. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se lo había provocado la persona que acompañaba al niñato ese? ¿O él mismo? Tiró las bolsas al suelo. Naranjas y tomates rodaron sobre la plaqueta de la entrada. Hiyori cerró la puerta con fuerza, respirando rápidamente cuando se encontró a salvo. Solo allí se dio cuenta de que había perdido las chanclas rotas por el camino y que había llegado a casa descalza, con los ásperos pies llenos de arañazos. Ante el escándalo, Love, Lisa, Mashiro y Hachigen acudieron en su auxilio, asustados.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

No contestó inmediatamente. Primero se aseguró de que el dichoso pitido, las voces y el dolor de cabeza se habían ido. Solo entonces les relató lo sucedido a los demás.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre ir a acosar al pobre chaval- comentó Mashiro con cierto desinterés mientras se miraba las uñas recién pintadas de rosa chicle.

\- ¿Me has estado escuchando, idiota? ¡Eso no es lo más importante!

\- ¿Creéis que habrá sido él?- Love ignoró la discusión entre las dos chicas.

\- No creo. No tiene motivos para hacer algo así y atacarnos a nosotros- comentó Lisa-. Y sus habilidades cuando luchamos con él contra los arrancar no tenían nada que ver con lo que cuenta Hiyori.

\- Esperad - Hachigen abrió la puerta y con un gesto de sus manos retiró la barrera protectora-. Sí, yo también puedo notar ese ruido, como una campana repicando en mi cerebro. Pero es algo lejano.

\- Más cerca de él es peor. Aquí casi no se escucha, y no habla.

Mashiro, Love y Lisa también podían oír el pitido.

\- ¿Qué te decía?- preguntó Love mientras Hachigen volvía a levantar las barreras protectoras con sus hechizos de kido.

Hiyori sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¡Ya os he dicho que no podía entenderlo bien!- gritó.

\- ¿Deberíamos avisar a Hirako y a los otros? Nos pidieron que les informáramos si pasaba algo más.

\- Esperemos, Lisa. No quiero decirles nada hasta no saber algo más. De todas formas la Sociedad de Almas ya se está moviendo. Puede que ya lo sepan- razonó Hachigen.

\- Quizá deberíamos ir a hablar con Urahara- sugirió Mashiro.

Hiyori protestó.

\- ¡No! ¡De niguna manera!- agitó los brazos con gestos desesperados de negación,pero nadie le hizo caso.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mashiro- anunció Love, levantando la mano. Hachigen asintió.

\- Esto no es algo de lo que podamos escondernos. Nos está afectando directamente, y quizá él sepa algo. Y, si no, puede que sepa cómo arreglarlo. Voy a ir ahora.

\- Yo iré contigo, Hachi- se ofreció Lisa. Se calzó, se puso una chaqueta por encima del uniforme escolar que le gustaba llevar y salió con el corpulento hombre de pelo rosado, dejando a Love y Mashiro aguantando a Hiyori en medio de una pataleta de las suyas.

...

El día anterior, durante la tarde, Toshiro había aprovechado para quitarle de la mochila los sprays a Karin. Había entrado en su cuarto al salir ella y los había cogido, sin más. La había visto guardarlos ahí después de utilizarlos en otras ocasiones, así que la misión no había resultado muy difícil. No le había hecho falta registrar su habitación ni nada por el estilo. Fue rápido, simplemente entró y se llevó los dos botes. Después había dejado la mochila mal cerrada adrede, para hacerlo pasar por un error de la propia chica. Por la noche los había enviado a la Sociedad de Almas junto con su primer y escueto informe. Se sentía culpable; hubiera preferido hacerlo de cualquier otra manera, pero no le había quedado otra opción. Quizá en parte por ese sentimiento había accedido a ir con ella a esas clases de kárate de las que le había hablado por la noche. Por otro lado, ir con ella le ahorraría la tarea de seguirla como había tenido que hacer en su última clase. No es que considerase necesario estar pegado a ella todo el rato, pero sí que quería estar cerca, por si acaso se metía en problemas con un hollow, o algo peor. Raro era el que aparecía y no iba hacia ella. Y ahora que no iba a contar con sus armas habituales, si es que se les podía llamar así, no quería que le pasase nada por su culpa. Era la hija de su antiguo capitán, al fin y al cabo.

La fuerte energía de la chica le había obigado a activar el localizador de hollows de su teléfono pese a preferir sentirlos por sí mismo. Aquella mañana, por cierto, estaban particularmente activos. Su móvil no paraba de vibrar. Aparecían y desaparecían de la pantalla. Llegó a pensar que el aparato se había estropeado hasta que desde la ventana pudo ver a uno de ellos, que obviamente acudía al olor de la energía de Karin Kurosaki. Rondaba por el edificio, mirando. Se empezaba a plantear la forma de intervenir cuando, afortunadamente, Yuki y Shino aparecieron y acabaron con él. Karin, que no paraba de mirar a través del cristal, se dio cuenta. Yuki incluso le hizo un gesto con la mano que ella correspondió, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Toshiro. Ese saludo provocó que Shino le diera un coscorrón al chico y le regañase. Ninguno de los dos le vio a él, que había escondido la cara en el libro de matemáticas para que no le reconocieran. Hubiera sido totalmente humillante que le hubieran descubierto vestido de estudiante de secundaria y sentado en la clase de la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Durante todo ese jaleo no hubo reacción por parte de Yukio. Ni siquiera miró al hollow, o a los shinigamis. Toshiro se había fijado en que había estado toda la mañana con la frente apoyada sobre su mesa y las manos sobre los oídos, sin prestar atención a las clases. Karin no le dejaba captar bien el reiatsu del fullbringer, pero lo poco que podía notar era inestable. Vio a la chica preguntarle un par de veces cómo se encontraba, a lo que él respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con frases cortas.

Aquél día tuvieron por primera vez clase de inglés ese curso. El profesor, que se presentó como el señor Usui, era joven y no muy alto. Su rostro era severo, su pelo escaso y hablaba de cosas de las que Toshiro no había oído hablar en su vida. Se dedicó durante la hora que duró su clase a preguntar para "comprobar el nivel" a todo el mundo. Mientras pasaban los minutos y los alumnos iban contestando, o no contestando, a las preguntas del profesor Usui, Toshiro se iba poniendo un poco nervioso, y sintiéndose tonto por ello. Al fin y al cabo aquello del "alumno de intercambio" no era más que una tapadera, y la nota que pudieran ponerle o no, no tenía que importarle mucho. Más bien nada. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a no entender lo que se le explicaba en una clase. Siempre había sido un genio, adelantado en todo. Cuando llegó su turno no distinguió ni una sola palabra, así que se quedó callado con los ojos muy abiertos y Karin, a su lado, tuvo que contestar a la pregunta por él. Eso provocó rumores en las primeras filas. Sin duda ya tenía que tener fama de inteligente entre sus compañeros de clase. Midoriko y Hayami, entre otros, hablaron demasiado alto comentando lo sorprendidas que estaban, haciendo que el profesor las echase de clase a las dos como castigo. Ambas salieron cabizbajas. En el rostro de Hayami se presentaban unas profundas ojeras oscuras. Midoriko parecía muy avergonzada y a punto de echarse a llorar. Antes de salir miró a Toshiro y formó con sus labios mudos la palabra "perdón".

Cuando llegó el turno de Yukio, éste seguía con la cabeza pegada a la mesa. Al preguntarle el profesor, respondió correctamente y aprovechó para pedir permiso para bajar a ver a la enfermera del instituto. Después de eso ya no volvió en toda la clase. Cuando llegó la hora del descanso le vieron marcharse con su compañera fullbringer en su lujoso coche. Como todos los días, los demás adolescentes se quedaron mirando, admirados. No terminaban de acostumbrarse a ver el Bentley, al chófer y el alarde de riqueza de que hacían gala. Toshiro, poco impresionado por eso, se fijó en que ambos tenían una expresión de terror en su cara lívida. Jinta, a su lado, también les observaba con evidente desagrado.

\- Esos dos son muy raritos- comentó.

Toshiro también lo pensaba. Se preguntaba si sería conveniente seguirles a ver si tramaban algo, pero finalmente decidió que no. Era más importante vigilar el comportamiento de los hollows que rondaban el instituto. Tenía la impresión de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Karin, que hasta ese momento había estado hablando con Ryohei, se acercó a ellos, sin dejar de vigilar el cielo.

\- No es normal que se vayan los dos a la vez, pero estoy segura de que Yukio está enfermo de verdad- comentó.

Toshiro se encogió de hombros, mientras Jinta soltaba improperios contra Yukio. Era evidente que el chico le gustaba tan poco como a él mismo.

\- Vale, vale, que ya te hemos oído- le cortó Karin-. Pobre chico, ni que te hubiera hecho algo.

Toshiro recordó la vez en que luchó contra él, y cómo luego había tenido él que borrar personalmente de la memoria de la chica todo lo ocurrido con Yukio y el resto de fullbringers. La compadeció durante un momento, y le enfureció que le defendiese. Durante una milésima de segundo recordó a Hinamori pidiéndole que salvara a Aizen y su estómago se encogió de pura rabia.

\- Voy a ir a la cafetería- siguió ella- ¿os venís?

El móvil de Toshiro sonó, lo que le alejó de sus pensamientos de golpe. Había hollows acercándose al instituto. Karin también acabaría por sentirlos. Tenía que matarlos antes de que ella quisiera ponerse en peligro sin nada con lo que enfrentarse a ellos. Jinta , por su parte, accedió a acompañarla.

\- Yo voy ahora- dijo Toshiro-. Tengo que llamar por teléfono.

Giró la esquina del edificio, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ningún conocido podía verle se tomó una píldora Gikongan. Su cuerpo de shinigami salió del gigai. El alma artificial esperaba instrucciones.

\- Solo quédate aquí. No tardaré.

Miró el localizador. Ya estaban en el instituto. Siguió la señal hasta encontrarlos. Eran cinco y estaban a punto de devorar el alma del profesor de inglés, sin que él ni siquiera se diera cuenta. No eran hollows grandes de alto rango, si no criaturas débiles y tontas. No le costó dar cuenta de ellos simplemente con su espada, sin llamar la atención. Para él, tratar con ese tipo de monstruos, era fácil. Terminado el trabajo volvió rápidamente al gigai y corrió en dirección a la cafetería, no sin preguntarse qué tendría de especial el alma de un profesor sin energía espiritual aparente para que cinco hollows hubieran querido atacarle a la vez.

Por el camino se chocó con Karin. Literalmete. Impactaron el uno contra el otro como dos asteroides a la deriva en el espacio. Su energía era tan dispersa que no le resultaba sencillo localizarla en un punto concreto cuando ya estaba cerca de ella. El choque le tiró al suelo esta vez solo a él.

\- Perdona- la chica parecía llevar prisa. Él sabía a donde se dirigía. Iba a por los sprays que ya no estaban en su mochila-. Es que... - se quedó callada de repente. Toshiro imaginó que ella se acababa de dar cuenta de que los hollows ya no estaban allí- ... va a parecer que no miro por dónde voy, es la segunda vez en una semana.

\- Perdona tú- se levantó de un salto-. Yo también iba corriendo. ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- No, no, tranquilo- se aseguró de que su uniforme siguiera bien puesto y se colocó la corbata roja con la que recogía su pelo para que éste estuviera tirante y no se desmoronase-. Además, el que ha acabado en el suelo has sido tú- dijo, divertida-. ¿Te he hecho daño yo?

La idea de que una humana pudiera hacerle daño a él le pareció graciosa y sonrió fugazmente.

\- No, no me has hecho daño.

\- Entonces no hay problema. Estamos en paz- le dijo, a la vez que le ofrecía la mano. Él se la estrechó tras pensarselo un momento, y después los dos se quedaron sin decir nada durante unos instantes. Él vio en sus ojos la duda, y se dio cuenta de que seguía pensando en si debía ir a por sus sprays o no.

\- ¿No querías ir a la cafetería?- le recordó Toshiro finalmente.

\- Sí, cierto. Jinta nos estará esperando. Vamos antes de que se nos pase la hora del descanso.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la cafetería. Uno al lado del otro, pero sin rozarse. Por el camino, ella iba vigilando su espalda y el cielo, en busca de hollows que pudieran atacarles, sin ser consciente de que, estando a su lado, se encontraba a salvo.

...

A mediodía Orihime siempre tenía mucho trabajo vendiendo bollos, pasteles y bocadillos a los estudiantes del colegio cercano a su panadería. Era una de sus horas favoritas, pues le encantaba tratar con los niños, que por su parte también le tenían mucho cariño. A muchos les conocía incluso por el nombre de pila, y ellos se dirigían a ella llamándola "Orihime". Al marcharse los pequeños entró a la cocina canturreando para limpiar un poco. Por experiencia sabía que no tendría trabajo hasta pasadas un par de horas, así que siempre aprovechaba ese rato para recoger bien todo y preparar la hornada de la tarde. Era otra de sus horas favoritas, porque le permitía fantasear y soñar despierta mientrar nadie la miraba.

Estaba contenta. En un par de días podría ver a Ichigo otra vez. Puede que pudieran enfrentarse a algún hollow, defendiendo Karakura juntos como antes. Últimamente había un montón. Incluso había mandado a Tsubaki a luchar desde la propia tienda cuando alguno había pasado cerca. Sin darse cuenta empezó a imaginar cómo sería luchar a su lado. Ella le apoyaría con sus Tsun Tsun Rikka. Y éstos le quitarían la zampakuto. Y empezarían a perseguirla con ella, aliándose con el monstruo con cara de pato que era mitad hollow mitad payaso. Y entonces... la puerta de la tienda cortó su salvaje imaginación que ya se había salido de madre. Sacudió su cabeza y se asomó. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que se trataba de su amigo Chad.

\- ¡Hola, Sado!- saludó con entusiasmo-. ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido a verme!

\- ¿Estás bien, Inoue?

Orihime se extrañó.

\- Sí, muy bien, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Llevo toda la mañana escuchando un ruido muy fuerte. No he podido ir a clase hoy. Pensé que tú estarías igual, pero he estado en tu casa y no estabas allí así que supuse que habrías venido a trabajar.

\- Yo no oigo nada, Sado. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Me voy a ir a casa a descansar, así no te molesto más.

\- ¡No! No me molestas. Además, no te vayas solo- dijo haciendo gala de su habitual amabilidad-. Te acompaño a casa.

\- Pero tienes que trabajar.

\- Ay, no seas cabezota, Sado- sacudió el dedo índice de su mano derecha delante de la cara del altísimo joven como si de su madre se tratase-. Cierro un momento y voy contigo. Si a estas horas no viene nadie, el jefe no se va a enterar. ¡Espera!- entró corriendo en la cocina y guardó un bollo de crema de los que habían sobrado por la mañana en una bolsa-. Para ti, Sado- Orihime sonrió otra vez mientras se lo entregaba.

La casa de Chad estaba cerca, pero Orihime estaba preocupada aunque intentara disimularlo entre risas y buenas caras. Chad se había convertido en su único compañero de lucha y el amigo al que más veía, incluso más que a Tatsuki. Cuando llegaron Orihime se aseguró de que se metiera en la cama y de que tuviera algo para comer. Y allí le dejó, con la promesa de que volvería a visitarle al salir del trabajo. Al salir no volvió a la panadería. En lugar de eso salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de Urahara, inquieta por su amigo y los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

...

Al acabar la última clase Karin recogió sus libros y bolígrafos y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Ese día tenían lugar las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol del instituto, y no podía presentarse a ellas con la falda del uniforme, de modo que al levantarse por la mañana había preparado una bolsa con una camiseta blanca y ajustada de manga larga y un pantalón de chándal de color negro. Se vistió en el baño de chicas y rehizo su coleta en un moño sujeto con la corbata roja, que no permitiera que un solo pelo pudiera molestar en su cara mientras jugaba.

Bajó las escaleras con ritmo, para encontrarse en la puerta del instituto con Toshiro esperándola.

\- ¿Yuzu se ha ido ya? - preguntó.

\- Ha dicho que tenía que hacer de niñera esta tarde. Tenía prisa.

\- Ah, no sabía que le tocara hoy- comentó. Era algo que Yuzu solía hacer para conseguir dinero extra para sus gastos. Karin no tenía tanta necesidad de dinero como su hermana. Sus amigos y ella compartían videojuegos, y la ropa solo le interesaba si la que tenía se le quedaba pequeña o se le estropeaba. Yuzu solía comprarse todos los caprichos que tenía en cuestión de complementos, maquillajes y trapitos. A ella le llegaba de sobra con la paga semanal. De hecho, casi nunca la gastaba y siempre tenía dinero ahorrado. De repente se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho al chico que hoy no iba a ir directa a casa-. Escucha, Toshiro, yo me tengo que quedar un rato más. Tengo que hacer las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol.

Él pareció sorprendido por un momento. No era muy expresivo, pero Karin iba poco a poco aprendiendo a leer en su rostro sus emociones. Entonces hizo un parpardeo más largo de lo normal, con un leve suspiro, y dijo:

\- Vale, me quedo contigo- sonó un poco fastidiado.

Ahora la sorprendida era ella. Por su reacción habría jurado que se iba a marchar a casa, o que algo le molestaba.

\- ¿En serio? A ver, a mí no me importa pero, ¿seguro que no tienes nada que hacer?

\- No, en serio. Te acompaño y luego vamos juntos a casa. Yuzu va a irse pronto y tu padre está trabajando. Voy a estar solo de todas formas- la voz de Toshiro seguía denotando desgana, pero a Karin le gustaba la idea de que se quedara con ella, así que no le importó.

\- Bien- dijo, feliz-. He quedado con Kei, Kazaya y Ryohei en la cafetería. Las pruebas empiezan en una hora, así que vamos a comer algo primero. ¡Vamos!

Toshiro asintió y se dirigieron hacia allí, sin decirse nada. Él metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su uniforme gris y evitó el contacto visual. ¡Era tan raro! Un momento quería ir con ella y al minuto siguiente se cerraba en banda y hacía como si no existiese. Siempre que parecía que empezaban a hacerse amigos, él se alejaba como si en ello le fuese la vida. Karin suspiró con desesperación, pero él, o bien no se dio cuenta, o no le importó lo más mínimo.

En la cafetería sus amigos la estaban esperando sentados en una de las mesas que estaban al lado del ventanal. La saludaron desde lejos y fue a sentarse con ellos. Toshiro la siguió y se sentó entre ella y Ryohei. Karin cayó en la cuenta de que los chicos no habían hablado desde que les había presentado el primer día. No le parecía que fuesen a llevarse muy bien. Sus tres amigos de la infancia observaban al chico de pelo blanco con cierto estupor. Ella sabía que les intimidaba un poco, a alguno incluso más que intimidar. Y no le extrañaba, conociendo a los cuatro.

Leyó la carta. No quería comer demasiado; le daba miedo vomitar mientras jugaba. Así que eligió comer un sándwich de pollo, que era ligero y pequeño. Kei, Kazaya y Ryohei, en cambio, estaban tomando platos copiosos. Macarrones con tomate, hamburguesa doble completa y una porción de pizza familiar de jamón, bacon y queso respectivamente.

\- Os váis a llenar demasiado - les advirtió-. ¿Tú qué quieres, Toshiro?

Le pasó la carta. El chico le echó un vistazo rápido.

\- Té.

Karin encarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Nada más? ¿En serio? Es la hora de comer.

\- No, nada más.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso en la cola para pedir. Delante de ella había varias personas: entre ellas Hayami con un chico mayor que Karin no conocía. Éstos, después de comprar su comida, se fueron a la mesa pegada al baño. Karin odiaba esa mesa. Todo el mundo pasaba al lado, y muchos no cerraban la puerta al salir del urinario. En realidad nadie quería esa mesa si podía elegir otra. Ni Hayami ni su acompañante la vieron, y eso fue un alivio para ella. No se llevaban bien, y aunque se sentía un poco obligada a hablar con ella por ser amiga de Yuzu y a saludarla si se cruzaban, lo cierto era que no le apetecía nada. Mientras tanto, Toshiro y los otros no charlaban. Les miró detenidamente. Kei, Kazaya y Ryohei tenían pinta de no saber dónde meterse. Toshiro miraba su teléfono, y a la calle a través de los cristales, por los cuales de vez en cuando se podía ver algún hollow. Se puso nerviosa. Cuando le tocó el turno, compró el sándwich y el té y volvió a la mesa a intentar salvar la situación.

\- Gracias- le dijo Toshiro, serio, tras poner el té delante de él.

\- De nada, otro día invitas tú- quería que se sitiera un poco integrado. Deseaba que se sintiera cómodo con ella, llevarse bien con él-. Además, solo es un té. ¿Habéis practicado tiros a puerta?- se dirigió hacia los otros tres chicos mientras le daba un bocado a su sandwich. Tenía hambre.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí antes de negar con la cabeza. Kazaya se colocó las gafas amarillas, haciéndose el despistado. Karin sintió ganas de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano. O mejor, de golpearles a ellos. Estas pruebas eran muy importantes para ella; quería que les seleccionaran a los cuatro. Llevaba jugando con ellos desde pequeña, y tenía esa esperanza. Sabía que sería difícil, pues el año anterior solo se habían graduado cuatro jugadores, por lo que esas eran justo las plazas libres. Y, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, la única de los cuatro que era buena, era ella. Sus amigos eran pasables, y era divertido jugar con ellos, pero eso era todo. Tenía miedo de entrar ella sola, y que las cosas cambiasen. La idea de crecer y evolucionar en el fondo la aterrorizaba. Tenía catorce años, pero Karin no había cambiado mucho desde los once. Le seguían gustando los videojuegos, los deportes, salir con sus colegas de toda la vida a echar un partido los fines de semana si los deberes le dejaban tiempo. Le gustaba estar con su hermana y con su hermano, y discutir con su padre. Se sentía segura así. Pero ahora su hermana se iba separando de ella mientras se convertía en una jovencita de pleno derecho, Ichigo se había marchado a la universidad, y ya no estaba segura de saber quién era su padre. Había empezado en un nuevo instituto, y corría el riesgo de separarse también de sus amigos de siempre. No se imaginaba jugando al fútbol sin ellos.

\- ¿Tú también te presentas, Hitsugaya?- preguntó Kazaya, obviamente intentando romper el hielo.

Toshiro bebió un trago de té antes de contestar que no.

\- Deberías. En educación física eres muy bueno. Seguro que se te da bien.

\- ¿Y qué más da si se le da bien o no?- intervino Ryohei-. Es un estudiante de intercambio, no puede jugar para el instituto.

Ryohei se sentía amenazado por Toshiro en muchos sentidos, o al menos eso era lo que había deducido Karin las pocas veces que había hablado con ellos sobre él. Era mejor en el instituto, en los deportes, y encima vivía con su amiga. Ryohei, que era inseguro, le veía como un rival a batir que estaba a años luz de él. Siempre era muy vehemente a la hora de expresar sus opiniones sobre él. A veces, incluso grosero.

\- No me voy a presentar- Toshiro estaba incómodo; Karin podía verlo. Decidió ir en su rescate.

\- Dejadle, chicos. No está aquí por las pruebas. Pero puedes jugar con nosotros cuando quedemos, si quieres.

Karin vio que la reacción de sus tres amigos era de pavor. A veces eran tan bobos... Les dedicó un gesto de reproche.

\- Sí, vente cuando quieras- Kei reaccionó a la cara de disgusto de Karin. Los otros asintieron, y Toshiro hizo un gesto casi tan raro como los que habían puesto antes los otros tres chicos. Acabó diciendo que sí que iría, un poco a regañadientes. Ella no le creyó.

Al terminar de comer, Ryohei se levantó.

\- Nosotros nos vamos a entrenar un poco antes de las pruebas- Kazaya y Kei se levantaron también, poniéndose sus mochilas.

\- Sí, anda, que falta os hace- quería vacilarles un poco, pero estaba preocupada de verdad. Antes de que hubieran salido por la puerta, les gritó-. ¡Tened cuidado!

Toda la gente de la cafetería se le quedó mirando, excepto Toshiro. Todo el día había habido muchos hollows alrededor del instituto. En el rato que llevaban en la cafetería había visto cómo Yuki y su amiga habían derrotado a dos, y durante la mañana muchos otros habían aparecido volando por la ventana. Nunca le había parecido que sus amigos fueran capaces de ver hollows, y no sabía si éstos podrían estar interesados en gente sin energía espiritual. Urahara le había explicado tiempo atrás que los hollows se veían atraídos por la gente que poseía reiatsu, de cuyas almas se alimentaban. Ninguno de los tres poseía tal energía. Sin embargo nunca podía estar segura.

\- Perdonales, son muy pesados. Pero son buenos chicos. Tienes que venir algún día con nosotros- insistió.

Toshiro permaneció callado. Karin perdió un poco los nervios. Le revolvió el pelo ligeramente para llamar su atención, y él se sonrojó y abrió los ojos como platos. Ella rió, porque le hizo mucha gracia la cara que puso. Le gustaba ver que podía expresarse aunque fuese raro verle hacerlo.

\- No pasa nada porque hables conmigo - sonrió tanto que sus ojos violeta oscuro se cerraron casi por completo. El chico se colocó el pelo.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?- por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la cafetería la miró de frente, prestándole atención real. Ella se entretuvo sin querer un instante en el color azul aguamarina de los ojos del chico antes de contestar.

\- No lo sé, me pillas un poco de sopetón- dijo, colorada-... a ver... ¿en Imabari practicas algún deporte?

\- No.

\- ¿No? Vaaaaleee. ¿Qué más puedo preguntarte? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Qué videojuegos te gustan?

\- Nunca he jugado a ninguno.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Karin casi se atragantó con su sándwich-. ¿De qué planeta sales tú? ¡Tienes que jugar al último FIFA! ¡O al Gran Turismo que ha salido este año!- exclamó, entusiasmada. Después del fútbol, lo que más le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre era jugar con su PlayStation 4.

\- Si no he jugado a los primeros dudo que sepa jugar a los últimos- contestó él, con tranquilidad.

\- Da igual, ¡yo te enseño! Mira, hacemos un trato, yo te ayudo con en inglés, que ya he notado que no tienes ni idea- Toshiro miró para abajo, avergonzado- y te enseño a jugar, y tú me ayudas con literatura - él levantó la mirada ante la propuesta de la chica-. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Odio esos poemas de a saber qué siglo que ya no interesan a nadie.

Permaneció callado, mirandola como si estuviese viendo a una criatura mitológica. Realmente no parecía saber qué decir.

\- Me tomaré ese silencio como un sí. ¡Eh! No pasa nada porque se te de mal una asignatura- volvió a revolverle el pelo, y él retiró la cabeza-. Bueno, sigo con el interrogatorio. Nunca hablas de tu ciudad.

\- Eso es porque no hay mucho que contar- replicó.

\- Tampoco hablas de tus padres- contestó, rápidamente.

\- No tengo padres. Vivo con mi abuela.

\- Ah, entiendo...- se puso un poco triste-. Mi madre también murió-. Puso su mano sobre la de él. Al menos no la retiró al sentir el contacto. Los ojos de ambos conectaron y Karin tuvo una sensación de vértigo en el estómago que no supo si era buena o mala-. Lo siento- bajó la voz para decirlo.

\- Yo también lo siento.

Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba tocando su mano y la quitó, azorada. Siguió hablando para poder cambiar de tema y dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía agitada.

\- ¿Y tienes hermanos?

Él no contestó enseguida y ella se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. O los tenía, o no.

\- Una hermana, mayor que yo- contestó, al fin.

En ese momento Hayami pasó por su lado para salir de la cafetería, sola. Le dedicó a Karin una mirada asesina. Ella sabía la razón: estaba sola con Toshiro y eso le producía celos. Le sostuvo la mirada. No se iba a acobardar por una niñata pijotera y envidiosa a estas alturas. No entendería jamás qué podía tener en común con su hermana, de carácter tan dulce.

\- No le caes bien, ¿eh?

\- Vaya- ironizó- ¿te has dado cuenta? - un conato de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Toshiro-. Ella tampoco me cae bien a mí.

En ese momento las sensaciones se mezclaban en su estómago. Por un lado estaba contenta, pero también estaba inquieta por la prueba, asustada por los todos esos hollows... pero sobre todo contenta por haber hecho sonreír al chico, y por haber tenido un momento de complicidad con él. No quiso pararse a pensar en que quizá se sentía demasiado feliz por eso.

\- Bueno- dijo, levantándose de la mesa-, vamos a ir yendo al campo de fútbol. Esto va a empezar ya.

...

El campo de fútbol no quedaba lejos de la cafetería; tan solo unos trescientos metros. Toshiro los recorrió con Karin a su lado y varios hollows rondándoles. Algunos solo les miraban, otros, les seguían a cierta distancia. La cantidad creciente de monstruos le preocupaba. El ambiente estaba enrarecido, el aire era algo más espeso de lo que debería ser, como si una invisible y pesada bruma hubiera llenado todo el espacio que ellos ocupaban.

Había silenciado su teléfono durante el rato que Karin había estado pidiendo la comida, pero lo sentía vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón de su uniforma gris. Le molestaba. Sentía, además, el inestable reiatsu de la chica cada vez más agitado, formando una amalgama con el de los cerca de veinte hollows que pululaban por el lugar. Agradeció alejarse un poco de ella y de su envolvente energía cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. Karin se despidió de él y se reunió con sus amigos en el césped, sin dejar de mirar a los hollows que estaban más cerca de ella. Toshiro, por su parte, se sentó en la parte de abajo de la grada, pensativo y vigilante. Llevaba todo el día contrariado. No estaba consiguiendo llevar a cabo su misión correctamente. Seguir a Karin Kurosaki no daba resultado. Sí, era cierto que los hollows acudían a ella, pero ya llevaba unos días allí y lo único que tenía eran unos productos robados a una adolescente humana, sospechas sobre un fullbringer del que hubiera sospechado en cualquier otra circunstancia y sobre cualquier cosa, y las palabras de un hollow que, en realidad, no le había revelado nada. Suponía que pronto le ordenarían regresar a la Sociedad de Almas tras no tener conclusiones claras. Y eso era algo que en el fondo no quería que ocurriera, porque de verdad tenía la impresión de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en Karakura.

El entrenador ya había llegado. Se trataba del señor Fukui, el profesor de Educación Física. Un hollow pequeño y volador estaba pegado a su nuca, aunque él no se daba cuenta. No debía tener ni una gota de energía espiritual en el amasijo de músculos que formaban su cuerpo. Con los ojos como platos, Karin observaba al ser que estaba detrás de profesor, temerosa y expectante. Toshiro estaba a punto de acabar con él con un disimulado kido. Desde su posición era secillo y factible, y nadie tendría por qué darse cuenta. Solo Karin se percataría de su desaparición. Sin embargo, Yuki apareció y con un torpe shunpo se colocó al lado del hollow. Acabó con él con un golpe inseguro de su zampakuto.

Un poco más lejos, en el edificio del instituto, estaba Shino enfrentándose a otro monstruo. La cara de la chica le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de qué. Intentó aparentar normalidad para que no se fijasen en él. No tenía ganas de tener que confraternizar con ellos y, si no era estrictamente necesario, no iba a intervenir con los pequeños hollows que había por allí en ese momento. Al principio había pensado hacerlo solo si había algún humano en peligro, pero desde el momento en que habían llegado a la zona los shinigamis encargados de la ciudad supuso que no tendría necesidad de ello. En ese momento se acordó de que Karin y Yuki se conocían. Ella estaba haciendo sus pruebas todo lo tranquila que podía estar alrededor de él. El chico mataba hollows sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Sin mucha gracia. Uno, otro, después un tercero, un cuarto... y así hasta que Toshiro perdió la cuenta. Vio a Karin golpear a uno con el codo, agobiada y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de intervenir. Entrecerró los ojos para poder seguirla mejor con la mirada mientras ella corría y jugaba al fútbol. Un grupo de hollows alados sobrevolaba el campo de fútbol en círculos, como si de buitres se tratase. No le cabía duda de que la única persona que les interesaba de allí era la chica. No veía la hora de que las pruebas terminasen para sacarla de allí.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Fue justo al lado de la cafetería. De repente el aire se rajó de arriba a abajo, y una enorme grieta apareció de la nada, y de la misma empezaron a surgir hollows en tropel. Se impresionó. Había visto las imágenes de la grieta anterior que había pasado la décimo segunda división, pero eso no le había preparado para verlo en primera persona y al natural. Shino, que había acudido la primera al estar más cerca, no daba a basto para enfrentarse a todos los seres que salían desde Hueco Mundo y se desperdigaban por el Mundo Humano. Muchos de ellos se dirigían al campo de fútbol. Toshiro se levantó, al ver que Karin corría hacia él, mochila en mano, con la cara descompuesta y pálida como un fantasma. Detrás de ella, el resto de los chicos que habían hecho las pruebas y el señor Fukui se marchaban tranquilamente, sin ser conscientes del peligro. Los amigos de Karin le gritaron algo, indignados, pero ella no les hizo caso y él no alcanzó a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Ni le importaba absolutamente nada, tampoco. Solo quería llegar a casa con la chica, ponerla a salvo y ver qué podía hacer para cerrar esa grieta.

\- ¿Has terminado ya? - le peguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Ella asintió con la cabeza repetidamente-. ¡Entonces vámonos de aquí!

Ambos salieron corriendo.

\- ¿Tú también puedes verlos?- preguntó Karin.

\- Karin, ¡corre!

El joven shinigami tenía que frenarse para seguir el ritmo de la chica a pesar de ser ésta bastante rápida para tratarse de una humana. El gigai que limitaba sus capacidades no ayudaba tampoco.

\- Espera, Toshiro- Karin jadeada detrás de él-. Yo puedo hacer algo.

De reojo la vio buscando con dificultad dentro del bolsillo de su mochila. Sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero era inútil: sus repelentes ya no estaban allí. La escuchó murmurar alguna palabrota y maldecir.

Varios hollows iban detrás de ellos, como niños jugando al pilla pilla. Si seguían así no tardarían en alcanzarles. Pero Karin, que estaba fatigada además debido al ejercicio físico que había estado realizando, no podía seguir su ritmo. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era evidente que no era capaz. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, arañándose la cara. Él frenó en seco y se acercó a ella. No tenía tiempo de preguntarle si estaba bien o no. Tenía sangre en la nariz y el labio, y las mejillas y las manos raspadas, pero dudaba de que se hubiera hecho nada más. No podían permitirse seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Puso una mano detrás de sus rodillas y otra alrededor de su espalda y la levantó. Ella se abrazó a su cuello al comprender sus intenciones. Con la chica así sujeta siguió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Pensaba que iban a conseguirlo sin más complicaciones cuando un hollow se cruzó en su camino. Apareció delante de ellos, cortándoles el paso. No era un hollow cualquiera. Era delgado, no mucho más alto que él, aunque sí un poco. El agujero que delataba su condición se encontraba en su abdómen, y sus piernas estaban cubiertas de pelo fino de color marrón. Su máscara blanca no cubría por completo su rostro, sino que dejaba al descubierto un ojo de color azul brillante. Detrás de sus dos cuernos largos y rizados tenía una mata de pelo verde ensortijado. Toshiro había oído hablar de ellos antes, y los había estudiado en la Academia Shinigami, aunque era la primera vez que se cruzaba con uno; se trataba de un arrancar incompleto, que se daba de vez en cuando de forma natural en Hueco Mundo.

\- ¿A dónde creeís que váis?- su voz era chillona y desagradable.

Toshiro dejó a Karin en el suelo. No le iba a quedar más remedio que luchar. Se encontraba en un dilema, porque no quería revelar su identidad delante de la chica, pero no podía ignorar a este enemigo como lo había hecho con otros más débiles, ni tampoco dejar que ella se fuese sola sin posibilidad de defenderse de un ataque que, seguro, recibiría. Por lo general este tipo de arrancars no eran una amenaza ni un problema, sin embargo, tenía que deshacerse de él antes de poder continuar con su camino.

\- Karin, quédate detrás de mí.

Ella protestó. Toshiro sabía que no iba a sar tan fácil como símplemente decirle lo que tenía que hacer y ya. Ella le consideraba un igual, un humano, y no concebía la idea de que él pudiera enfrentarse a su enemigo solo.

\- Ni lo pienses- negó con la cabeza-. No había visto uno así en toda mi vida. No voy a dejarte solo con él.

\- Karin... - empezó, pero ella no le dejaba hablar.

El arrancar se echó a reír. Su risa sonaba metálica, como campanas tañendo.

\- ¡Qué bonita pelea! Pero... estoy esperando- canturreó energía tan apetitosa, ¿de cuál de los dos es? ¿Qué? ¿De la chica?- parecía no estar dirigiéndose a ellos-. Bueno, da igual. Les devoraré a los dos- les miró y se relamió con una lengua alargada de color oscuro.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses!- Karin se puso entre el arrancar y Toshiro, con los brazos extendidos en cruz, intentando proteger al shinigami. El monstruo, al contemplar la escena, se dispuso a atacar. Desencajó los huesos de su espalda, dobló la cadera y adquirió la postura de un animal salvaje a punto de embestir, apuntándoles con sus peligrosos cuernos.

\- ¡Karin, apártate!¡No seas tonta!- le gritó, empujándola hacia un lado. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso y comenzó a protestar de nuevo. Toshiro no podía lidiar con ella en esa situación. El arrancar, ya preparado, corría hacia ellos mientras discutían y forcejeaban. No le iba a quedar más remedio.

\- Bakudo dos- murmuró en medio de las quejas de la chica-, ¡ _Haru_!

Karin, víctima del hechizo, se derrumbó sumida en un profundo sueño. Toshiro la recogió antes de que cayera al suelo, a la vez que esquivaba los cuernos de su enemigo. Se alejó un poco y la depositó en la acera. Ahora que había dejado de emitir su energía espiritual los hollows no se sentirían atraídos por ella.

\- Vaya- comentó el arrancar-, así que era cierto; era ella. Pero tú... - le señaló, sonriendo-, tú eres un shinigami. Hoy es mi día de suerte.

Toshiro salió de su gigai, que, ocupado por la píldora gikongan, se quedó al lado de Karin.

\- No te alejes de ella- le ordenó. El alma artificial dentro del cuerpo sintético se sentó al lado de la chica, cuidándola.

\- Vaya- volvió a decir el arrancar, deleitándose en cada sílaba que pronunciaba-; un capitán, ni más ni menos.

Toshiro se volvió hacia él, con el haori de su unifome ondeando debido al aire suave que anunciaba la llegada inminente del otoño.

\- Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán de la décima división- se presentó.

\- Qué importante- se burló-. Llámame simplemente Pan.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas antes?

Pan guardó silencio. Toshiro repitió.

\- Cuando preguntabas por el reiatsu de Karin, ¿con quién hablabas?- Toshiro desenfundó su zampakuto.

\- ¿De tu novia? - Toshiro ignoró la provocación-. ¿Qué dirían tus compañeros capitanes al verte con una humana? - preguntó, mofándose -. ¡Ah, espera! Que no es humana, ¿verdad? Esa energía no puede ser de un simple humano. Qué alma tan sabrosa.

Comenzó a ir hacia ella, pero Toshiro se interpuso entre él y la chica con un hábil movimiento. Le apuntó a la garganta directamente con la espada.

\- Su alma no es asunto tuyo. Responde, ¿quién es tu líder?

\- ¡Eh, tranquilo! Que sepas que no te juzgo, es más, te entiendo- siguió Pan, que subió las manos, agitando los dedos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada-. ¿Quién podría resistirse a ese par de...

Toshiro apretó el filo contra el cuello del arrancar. Su piel era mucho más frágil de lo que lo eran las pieles de los arrancars completos a los que se había enfentado en el pasado, y de ella surgió un hilo de sangre. Se estaba cansando de él y de oírle hablar de Karin de esa manera. Solo quería que le dijera lo que quería saber, librarse de él y marcharse con la chica rápido. Hizo brotar hielo que le cubrió el cuerpo de cuello para abajo.

\- ¿Quién es tu líder?

\- A mí no me manda nadie, capitancito.

Era demasiado arrogante teniendo en cuenta su fuerza y situación.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas?- hizo que el hielo aumentara la presión en el cuello.

\- ¿Y yo qué sé? - contestó, ahogándose-. Solo... solo... es una voz...

El verse cerca de la muerte pareció aflojarle la lengua.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada más?

\- Sí...- las puntas de sus cuernos comenzaron a emitir una luz roja. Toshiro ya había visto eso antes.

\- ¡No! - gritó-. ¡Para!

\- _Cero_ \- dijo el arrancar justo antes de que el capitán shinigami partiese el dos su cuerpo con su zampakuto. Pero el ataque ya estaba realizado y se dirigía hacia Karin. Toshiro, en un intento desesperado por frenar el impacto, utilizó su shumpo para ponerse delante de ella y recibir el _Cero_ él en su lugar. Se agachó y cubrió el cuerpo de Karin con el suyo. Sin embargo, el ataque del arrancar nunca llegó. Toshiro levantó la cabeza para ver a Orihime Inoue, que había desviado y frenado el Cero con una de sus barreras.

\- Gracias- dijó, aliviado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Toshiro? ¿Y Karin?

\- Es Capitán Hitsugaya - la corrigió-. Karin está bien- dijo, volviendo a meterse en su gigai. Cogió a Karin en brazos de nuevo-. La llevo a casa.

\- Bien. Ten cuidado - contestó la chica, tan amable como siempre.

Toshiro asintió y ambos se separaron. La casa de los Kurosaki no estaba lejos. Una vez allí dejó a Karin, aún inconsciente, en su cama. La sangre de su nariz y de su labio se había secado y, a pesar de ello, tenía una expresión de serenidad en el rostro. Su primera impresión había sido correcta; no era nada, sólo magulladuras. Las limpió con una esponja húmeda antes de cerrar la ventana, echar la cortina y salir de allí, dejando la puerta también cerrada.

Le sorprendió encontrar en la planta baja a su antiguo capitán. No le había oído entrar.

\- ¿Y Karin?- le preguntó directamente, sin saludar-. No siento su energía.

\- Está dormida- le tranquilizó-. Yuzu ha dicho que tenía que hacer un trabajo de niñera.

\- Sé dónde está. Voy a esperarla; no quiero que vuelva sola a casa.

\- Por supuesto. Yo voy a ver qué puedo hacer con esa grieta.

Isshin Shiba se fue rápidamente, poco antes que él. Antes de salir, Toshiro colocó una barrera protectora alrededor de la casa para evitar que los hollows pudieran sentirla. Estando dormida su reiatsu era casi imperceptible, pero quería asegurarse y dejarla todo lo protegida que fuera posible.

Dejó allí a su gigai y se fue, deseando que todo terminase antes de que la chica pudiera despertarse, porque sabía que nada podría hacer que se quedase allí sin hacer nada en medio de esa situación.


End file.
